The Game
by Toomuchloveforthisworld
Summary: The one where they are forced to compete against each other! (I promise its so much better if you read it because I have an allergy to good summaries) Chapter 12- Acapella
1. Invitation Only

ARROW:

Not good, not good, not good! Felicity was running late to work. She had worked late at the office yesterday, then rushed over to the foundry to get more information on their target that they were planning on eliminating that night. Sometimes she felt like her life was nothing but a game of balance. One day the scales would tip against her favor and then she knows she'll be sorry…except she probably won't be sorry for any of it. How could she? She gained a family and purpose when she dragged him bleeding out of her car that night. She wouldn't trade that for anything, even if it meant not rushing to work with coffee stains already in place on her cream blouse at nine in the morning with only four hours of sleep under her belt. Yeah, today was going to suck.

When she got to the office she made hasty apologies and excuses, to Isabel, who wasn't even her boss. She picked up the office mail from Judy in the mail room. Of course Judy was always jealous of Felicity because she worked so closely with Oliver, so before she could leave with her mail she had to listen to Judy's barely veiled attempts at bringing down her self-worth. As the mail exchanged hands Felicity bolted out of the room so fast, in the middle of Judy pointing out the giant bags under her eyes, that anyone watching her would get whiplash. As if she needed anyone else to nitpick her every fault. She had a vengeful self-esteem monster and overbearing mother for that.

Finally in the office she spies an empty desk where Oliver Queen should already be. Thankfully she doesn't have to send search parties because at that moment Diggle exits the elevator and lets her know that Oliver got a call from Detective Lance about some sort of police business. The Detective had been leaving him alone more and this impromptu call was probably him finding out how much Oliver knew about Felicity's involvement with the Vigilante. Thankfully he still hadn't discovered that Oliver was The Arrow. Hopefully he never would.

"Hey, Felicity. I think you dropped this" she spun around just in time to see Diggle bending to pick an envelope off of the floor. He examined the letter in his hand before handing it over and she did the same when it was in her grasp. It was a plain, white square envelope with only her name scrawled in crimson script on the front. The back showed nothing except a wax seal. The seal was also crimson colored with strange symbols littering it. The shape of a bow and arrow caught her eye and drew it away from the other strange markings.

"Well, who's it from? Does Felicity Smoak have a secret admirer?" He gave a fake gasp paired with a mock shocked face.

"If she did, it would be a surprise to her. Although what's more surprising is that Judy in the mail room didn't open it first" she countered.

"That's probably because it's sealed shut. She didn't want you to know...So what are you waiting for? I want to know what mortal I'll have to threaten with bodily harm" giving her a gentle smile he playfully nudged her shoulder. With that she glanced back down at the envelope in her hands. She let out a shaky breath as if the envelope would eat her alive, which is a crazy thought, and gently peeled back the seal. She was being especially careful not to ruin such a beautiful marking. When the top of the envelope was pulled back everything went dark as a puff of purple smoke wafted in front of her. Felicity dropped to her knees and instantaneously passed out along with Diggle.

Sometime later Felicity finally began returning to consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes. What she saw drew out only "What the..."

Becoming acting CEO of Queen Consolidated was never part of the plan. Why would he think that there wouldn't be variables thrown in to discredit his entire plan? Why would he think that anything he thought up would work out how he imagined?  
Some things turned out better than he thought. Having Diggle and Felicity around to constantly back him up was so much better than the original alternative. But this...he could never get enough sleep. Being CEO meant long days at the office sitting for meetings, working through mergers, and schmoosing investors for a shakedown. Then his work as The Arrow provides him with long stressful nights of fighting crime outside the law. Not only does he have to take down the bad guys he also needs to make sure that the good guys don't catch him either.

Today he is running late because he only got five hours of sleep that night. He should be used to not sleeping long, but it's been a while since the island and the groggy feeling never really leaves you. So now its eight thirty. Just as he shuts the door to the car his phone lets him know, blaringly, that Detective Lance wants his attention.

"Hello Detective" Oliver answered immediately.

"What does it say about you that you have my number programmed to your phone and me to have you on my speed dial?"

"That you secretly like me? And our meetings have nothing to do me actually doing anything wrong?"

"Charming, Queen. Can you come meet me at a diner? I have a few questions to ask you. Mind you, if you say no, I will bring my handcuffs to your office"

"Well in that case, would you like to have breakfast with me Detective?"  
"South street diner in fifteen minutes" with that Lance hung up.

Climbing out of the car Oliver informed Diggle where he was going.

"Let me take you over there" Dig insisted.

"It's okay Dig. I'll take my bike. I want you to stay with Felicity, just in case" The truth was that he didn't want to take any chances. After the Barry fiasco he's come to realize just how important she is to the team...yeah, the team.

"It's probably nothing, but I want to make sure as soon as possible"

"Alright. Be careful man"

When he reached the diner Lance was sitting in a booth toward the back. Sliding in across from the Detective he waited for the older man to initiate the conversation. He sipped his coffee patiently when Lance said, "Thank you for coming. I just have a few questions, unofficially,"

"So I gathered by the diner instead of police station"

"How well do you know Miss. Smoak?" He asked taking another sip of his coffee.

"She's my EA. I rely on her for a specific skill set that I lack. Why?" He had just finished his coffee. Between the wait for the Detective to speak and his desperate need since last night, the coffee had never stood a chance. Lance stayed quiet while the waitress refilled Oliver's cup and slipped an envelope across the table toward him. They both stared at the envelope with his name written on it. When questioned, the waitress said that someone had just come in and asked her to give it to that gentleman.

He examined the envelope carefully, trying to discern anything that he could. It was a plain white envelope with only his name in crimson ink across the smooth surface, jutting out like a scar. The back held only a crimson seal with what appeared to be drawings of some kind. His eyes were immediately drawn to the bow and arrow. His concentration was broken when the Detective moved closer to him.

"Well, you going to open it or gape at it all day?"

"Alright, alright. Here goes nothing" he murmured looking back down to the bow and arrow etched into the seal once more before carefully opening the envelope. Once the front was peeled back both men gaped momentarily at the soft swirl of ominous purple smoke billowing from inside before they both collapsed to the floor unconscious.

As they began to wake, all of Oliver's limbs hung heavy on his body. He felt a low thrumming of pain throughout his body. He was jerked awake when he heard a soft groan of pain and murmured "what the..." He immediately opened his eyes and saw Felicity lying next to him gaping around the room. When he moved to follow her gaze he let out his own " What the..."

GRIMM:

Is it just Nick or does it seem like more people in this world are Wesen as opposed to not. Either way here he is, another day another case. He and Hank just finished working a case about a Hollentier murdering his home invasion victims. It was severely gruesome. They're not named after hell hounds for nothing. Although he was not the sharpest knife in the block, he was a force to be reckoned with. His hideous bared teeth and ugly snout. The feel of his sickly leather-like skin was enough to make Nick's crawl. And to top it off he's one of the only kinds of Wesen that doesn't have the sense to be afraid of Grimms. Now, he's filling out more paperwork than god made paper. Hank went home minutes ago after he'd been attacked by the Wesen in full woge. Nick had gracefully offered to do the paperwork, even though he'd been the one to capture the perp.

An hour into the files is too long but he's tired and sailing at half mast, the Captain stops by his desk on his way out to chit chat about the details of the case. As they're discussing the idiocy of Hollentier Sargent Wu joins the party.

"Hey Nick. You know I've been thinking about changing my career paths" Wu says sardonically, while waving an envelope through the air.

"Yeah, why is that?" The Captain asked after a moment of silence when Nick refused to take the bait.

"Thank you for asking. Well some kid in green tights just asked me to deliver this to Detective Burckhardt. I thought I was a pretty good officer, but it turns out that I'm an even better delivery boy"

Nick perked up at the mention of a delivery staring at Wu in confusion before asking, "What kid?" After failing to locate the boy in tights he changed his question, "What's the delivery?" As a reward for asking the right question Wu handed over the envelope. As Nick considered the crimson lettering against the white of the envelope his attention was drawn back to Sargent Wu.

"No tip?" He stuck his hand out in question, gesturing.

"Oh right. Next time, say no" then he shook Wu's hand and looked back to the envelope in question as Wu walked away.

The Captain had been quiet in his perch against the side of Nick's desk scrutinized the envelope just as much as Nick. "There's a seal on the back. Do you recognize it?" He pointed to the other side as Nick flipped it around to take in the images that lay there.

"No. I've never seen it before. Have you?" He handed the item in question over for review. After a moment the Captain replied in the negative.

"The fact that I'm a Grimm is not that well-kept of a secret. This could be from any Wesen for any reason...should I open it? Then again it could be...I'm going to open it" he stared at the images on the seal again. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was something important. These images meant something; they were a clue to this puzzle. One such image caught his attention momentarily. It was a stop watch, half opened. The cover of the watch was marked with a G. Shaking off the foreboding feelings he carefully opened the envelope. A gust of green smoke cascaded from inside causing both men to pass out instantaneously.

Waking wasn't too hard. Nick had been drugged before and the extra tetradotoxin, courtesy of the famed Cracher-Mortel, had made his immune system pristine. Captain Renard was no stranger to druggings either. Both collected themselves rather quickly and after a fast look around the room the Captain was the first to break the silence, "Guess you shouldn't have opened it"

Another day, another clock. Just the way Monroe liked it. Listening to the calming tick tock all day was nice. Sometimes when he worked he'd even put on some classical music to get more immersed. His family came from a long line of clock folk and it was what he loved to do. He loved to fix clocks, watches, anything really. He could appreciate the intricacies. The originality and creativity of the exterior designs, as well as, the mechanisms.

Monroe genuinely loved what he did, but after dinner with Rosalee's family last week he's been wondering if it's enough. Maybe Rosalee deserved better than just a clock repair man. Sure he got clocks from all over the world, but maybe he just isn't enough for her. The rational part of him knew that his sister was only venting her anger when she made the quips about his career, but the irrational self-conscious part is worried that she'll realize she's too good for him and leave.

He's so consumed by his thoughts that he hardly notices the slip of paper that falls to the floor next to him as if by some form of magic. The slight envelope feels light in his hands as if he was holding only air. The crimson is reminiscent of blood putting him immediately on edge. His name is written in beautiful script. For a moment he takes in the beauty of it. Then his attention is drawn to the seal on the back. In an instant his eyes focus on the clock image within the seal. What could the G mean? His thoughts are not long forgotten because his mind turns back to Rosalee once again as he absentmindedly begins to open the envelope. He is struck internally silent when a torrent of green smoke fills the space in front of him and everything shuts down.

The pain in his head is so intense that for a moment he wonders if he fell off the wagon last night. Its feels like he's withdrawing from meat all over again. As he stumbles around trying to get his bearings he's awed at the picture in front of him, "Well, you could've just asked me to come over"

ONCE UPON A TIME:

Although the curse was broken, quite a while ago, there was an unspoken agreement throughout the town that so long as they remained in Storybrooke they would continue to play the roles assigned to them. That was why Rumplestiltskin was currently walking toward his shop at eight in the morning. Hopefully it was like most days when he would go hours without someone stumbling into his shop. Unfortunately it looked as though today would not be that kind.

The first customer to walk in had tried to buy back his fishing pole that had belonged to his great grandfather. It had been made of enchanted wood, which was how it stayed so pristine. Rumple had gained it in a deal with the man's father in a precious deal for money to pay his overwhelming debts. The threat of debtor's prison was a pressing one at the time of the deal and it was his most prized possession so Rumple took it. After twenty minutes of negotiations Rumple did something he's not frequently done. He was growing irritated, the pole was of no importance to him, so he took pity on the man and let him have it for a steal. After he hurriedly left Rumplestiltskin went to the back room to go over some inventory. Not fifteen minutes later there was the telltale sound of the bell ringing above the door as it opened and closed.

His second customer of the day was not unwelcome at all. No matter how unwelcome his third was. Belle was the next patron to walk through the door. A bright smile lit up his face when he laid eyes on her. "Hey. What a surprise. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Good morning Rumple" she leaned over to kiss him, "...again. I was on my way out of the house today when I saw this..." she held up a plain envelope "taped to the door. I have to go open the library now, but I wanted to drop this off in case it's important" then she gingerly laid it on the counter.

"You didn't want to open it?"

"I would never open someone else's mail...okay, so I was very curious but its sealed shut" He smiled at that. Her curiosity often got her into trouble.

"You could stay while I open it if you want your curiosity sated"

"That's very tempting. I can't though, I'm already late and I offered to help Ruby find some specialty medical books first thing. Promise to tell me when we get home tonight?"

"Of course. I'll see you then" with a parting kiss, Belle began out the door. It opened as she reached it giving way to Captain Hook. Always the gentleman he held the door open for Belle, giving a quick bow as she slipped through. She smiled sweetly to the Captain before taking her leave.

The third customer this morning was Captain Hook himself. Looking down to scrutinize the envelope taking residence on his counter he barely spared a look at Hook while he asked, "To what do I owe this displeasure?" He picked up the envelope and shuffled it around in his hands. The front was just a common white envelope with crimson lettering scrawled across the middle, then a crimson seal on the back keeping it together.

"I want to call a truce between us. I'm willing to let go of my revenge on the premise that neither of us are seek the other out unless absolutely necessary" Hook was watching him with an air of wariness because there was every chance that he would try to strike him down right then, but he wasn't even looking at him.

"Hello? Are you listening? What's in the envelope?"

Rumple hadn't really been listening to Hook. At the mention of the envelope though, he looked up from the etching of a swan holding a dagger in its mouth that he had been intently staring at. What could this mean?

"Nothing. Yes, I heard you, Pirate. This little change of heart wouldn't have anything to do with you wishing to court Miss Swan, would it?" After a moment of heated silence where Hook plastered a scowl to his face and Rumplestiltskin looked slightly amused at the Captain's displeasure he acquiesced. "Alright, I accept the truce. Is there anything else that you needed?" Rumple looked down at the envelope again before he'd finished speaking. He began to tentatively peel back the seal.

"No. That's all" Hook hesitated a moment before beginning to back out of the shop. There was something very wrong with Rumple. Even though he shouldn't care, he did have a niggling feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong. As Rumple pulled back the top Hook froze to the spot. They both stared at the burst of light that erupted and knocked them both into unconscious heaps where they stood.

Who knows how long it was before they awoke. But when they did they looked first to each other and then around the room. All that could be heard was a murmured "Gods..."

Beep beep beep!  
Feeling groggy Emma could barely lift herself from the bed. It felt like there was a fog inside of her brain. Hopefully Tom Welling wasn't fighting ghost pirates in her fog though. Wait, that was weird. She shouldn't have watched that movie last night. Especially if she was going to consume so much alcohol. Wearily she got out of bed and dressed. No matter what she was feeling she had to go to work. If she didn't she'd just sit at home feeling sorry for herself. And either way, crime never takes a sick day, right?

Finally at the station she unlocked the door to her office and dropped her head to her desk. Sudden sharp raps on the door made her groan then raise her head too fast.

"Miss Swan...you have something right there" Regina gestured to her forehead. She reached up her hand and she did in fact have something stuck to her head. She pulled back a square plain envelope with her name written across the front in crimson ink.

"What the...did you leave this here?" She asked a bewildered Regina.

"No. I just came by to see if you had a minute to talk about Henry"

"Yeah," she glanced back down at the letter. She turned it in her hands over and over until she gestured to the seat in front of her, "sure. Take a seat" She was in the process of investigating the crimson seal on the back. There were four pictures on the back. The one that drew her attention the most was a swan carrying a dagger in its beak. "What about Henry?"

"Well this weekend is my birthday and I was hoping that Henry could stay over at my house. I'd pick him up Friday night and drop him off at school on Monday morning"

Emma finally looked up at from the seal, "That sounds alright. I'll run it by Henry, but I'm sure he'd be okay with it. I don't want to fight you anymore Regina. I get that you raised him too, but I don't want any magic around him used to hurt" Emma looks back down at the envelope in her hand and began to open it, making sure to keep the seal intact.

"I know, but you have to understand I'm trying really hard to put everything behind me for him...what in the..." she allowed her sentence to trail off as they both stared at the bright flash of light erupting from the inside.

As the women awoke there were multiple grunts followed by halfhearted attempts to get up. Everything hurt and their heads were pounding harder than the drums of Jumanji. When she finally felt calm enough to try Emma peeled her eyes open slowly and glanced around, "shit!"

SUPERNATURAL:

It had been a week since Lavern and Shirley set Crowley free in exchange for saving Moose. It's always difficult when playing against the Winchesters, but never boring. Well, except last time, sitting shackled in a dark, cold basement is nothing but boring. They managed to capture the King of Hell and now Abaddon was irritating the crap out of him. Of course he was going to win, after all he appealed to the true essence of victory, giving his demons a "choice" instead of hindering himself in their view. They were loyal and fearful of him, especially knowing that he IS alive. Vote for Crowley is plastered across Hell by now.

So here he sits in a moment of silence contemplating everything. The angels disbarred from Heaven, Castiel is running amuck with another angel's grace, the Winchesters getting stronger, they'd have to be to get the drop on him, and now an impending civil war within Hell. How did things manage to get so messy? Oh yes, Sam and Dean were born. He was ruminating further when an envelope fell from the sky as if by magic. "What the bloody hell is this?" He reached for the card and tousled it about in his hands. He first read his own name in crimson script, and then turned it around to the same colored seal. What attracted his eye was an image on the seal itself of a pentagram with a W through the center. "That's odd. Well let's have a look see shall we?" Quickly he set the envelope lengthwise and ripped the side open. A mist appeared from within and he collapsed onto the ground.

As he awoke Crowley opened his eyes to determine what had happened then his gaze locked on a figure a few feet away, "Just as I thought. Not even a week and you had to send me a love note..."

Living on the road without Sam tore at his heart. It was hard to drive through different states drifting in the wind. This was getting depressing. He was staying at a cheap motel again. It was nothing like his room back home at the Men of Letters bunker. He'd always known this day would come; hope as he might to prolong it. Dean tried to quell Sam's own inability to believe they would stay at the bunker for the rest of their hunting lives, but he should've known better himself. Sam was right about everything. It was stupid to think that after all this time anything could go well for them. His greatest mistake was agreeing to let fake-non-Zeke in. Even if Sam had wanted to die, he couldn't let him. He never could. This was just another consequence of saving his life again. Hopefully by leaving him this could be the last time he has to save Sam's life from Death's old fingers. He'd go back to Hell a hundred times over to keep him safe. In a way this was his own personal hell.

When he opened the door to his room there was no one to greet him, he hadn't even wanted to pick up a chick, instead just a blank envelope laid on his floor. It was probably slipped under the door. He debated whether or not to open it for some time. After he read and reread his name in ink on the front and stared at the images on the seal he decided that he wished Sam was there. "Sammy would know what to do. Damn it, what the crap is this?" A few minutes passed like that. He was experienced enough now not to let his guard down. Everyone was after the Winchesters. Monsters hated him, angels hated him and demons hated him. Who the hell would leave this letter? Why didn't they just break down the door if they knew he was there? His name wasn't written in blood but the color was ominous as fuck and he didn't know what to make of it. So he called Cas.

"Hey man, are you there? I know you're probably busy helping Sam, but I really need you right now. I got this crazy letter Cas. Did you send it?" After a few more minutes passed, he paused his pacing and glanced up at the ceiling, "Come on, man, really?" With a frustrated sigh he said screw it and ripped open the letter. Suddenly a burst of mist wafted into the air from the remains of the envelope surrendering Dean unconscious.

When he awoke groggy and in pain, he suddenly wished that he'd followed Tessa into oblivion in that hospital. As he opened his eyes viewing the imposing figure across from him as well as their surroundings he uttered a murmured, "Goddamn!"


	2. The Morning After- Part I

**A/N: Hello anyone reading this! Thanks for checking it out. So...there will be a lot of characters in this story, in case that wasn't obvious, I am going to use all of them. There is no one main character in here because they're all important to me and the story in general. I hope that you enjoy them.**

**All mistakes are mine so I'm really sorry for any that I make. Sometimes I get excited to post and I don't check it over again. My bad...**

**I don't own anything except the idea, which, considering its based on other things I've seen...does that mean that nothing can be original again? Hmm...that is some heavy food for thought. Didn't expect that. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

A hotel room. Not even a nice hotel either. This was like the slightly better hotels they stayed at before finding the bunker. Looking around he took in the sight of the worn wooden dressers and the matching twin beds. Neither of which would fit his height of course. It was difficult to find a bed that was adjusted for such a thing, but that had always been his life and he was used to it by now. Sam looked around and wondered what the hell he was doing here. The last thing that he remembers doing was going into the bunker kitchen to get a glass of water, then nothing until he awoke here in one of those beds. He heard a soft, "Goddamn...". That meant that Dean had finally woken from his stupor.

Dean was scrawled across the other bed when Sam opened his eyes. Of course the first thing he did was try to rouse his brother, but it was no use. Dean was the equivalent of a bump on a log.

Now he was shakily getting up. He lifted himself to his feet while keeping a white knuckled grip on the bedside table. A moment was spent evening out his breath before he made eye contact with Sam.

"Sam," he breathed like it was the answer to his prayers, "what are you doing here? And a bonus question: where is here?" He took a hard look around the room noting the tan colored walls, the double beds, the worn down dresser, the lack of tv, the bedside table he was clutching in a death grip, the bathroom door and a door to the left. "Where does that door go?"

"I don't know. The hallway door is over here but its locked. That must be to the adjoining room. Do you think its open?" Sam mused as he clumsily made his way over. The second thing he'd done when he woke up was check the hallway door. Somehow he'd failed to see this one. He threw a look to Dean asking if he was ready for whatever might be waiting on the other side. At his nod, Sam opened the door slowly, thankfully it was open, to reveal two more figures in the other room. Maybe not so thankfully, he thought.  
"What is it Sam?" Dean piped up from his spot on the other side of the room when he saw the look Sam was giving. Sam didn't get a chance to answer though, because a figure from the other room called out, "Oh good, its squirrel and moose to the rescue..." Dean closed his eyes because he knew that voice and he dreaded it. Then another voice came through along with its owner right to Dean's side, "Dean. Are you alright? You don't look so good"

"I'm fine Cas, but if you wanted to take this migraine away I wouldn't stop you" Cas did as he was asked. When everyone was congregated to their room Dean sighed and asked, "Does anyone know where we are?"

* * *

"I guess you shouldn't have opened it" Captain mused looking around the hotel room they were stuck in.

"Yeah, I got that feeling too when the smoke started out," he sarcastically answered, "do you have any idea where we are?" The Captain had moved over to the hallway door and found it locked. There were two twin sized beds, worn wooden dressers, nightstands and no tvs or windows.

"I don't know. Maybe some sort of Wesen trick?"

"Could it be the Verat?" Nick asked while walking to another door near the bathroom on the far wall. He slowly turned the knob to find it unlocked. He shot a weary glance to the Captain and motioned for him to be silent. Then he slowly opens it as the Captain rounds behind him for possible backup. They're not wearing their guns but they don't need weapons to take anyone down. Thankfully he doesn't have to fight the couple behind the door. Unfortunately the couple on the other side is stuck with him in wherever-the-hell they are.

He opened the door to see Rosalee fiddling with the hallway door leading out of the room. When she hears the men behind her she fully woges and turns to defend herself and Monroe who is passed out on one of the beds.

"Its okay Rosalee. Its just us" Nick says holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture. When she allows herself to calm down slightly she runs to Nick and engulfs him in a hug.

"Oh thank god! Nick where are we? Do you know what happened?" Her words slightly muffled from his shirt. She was too worried to let go though. A minute later she peeled herself off of Nick.

"We don't know. The last thing I remember was being at the station. Then I got a weird letter. When I opened it this green smoke came out and then the Captain and I woke up here. Did you get a letter Rosalee?"

"No, I was at the Spice Shop one minute and the next I was waking up in this room. Monroe hasn't woken up yet. I'm a little worried" looking over at him Nick walked over to the side of the bed. He started to shake Monroe awake. Nothing worked though. "Is this what he's like in the mornings?" He asked over his shoulder to Rosalee who just shrugged.

"What I don't understand is why you two are here, wherever we are." The Captain spoke up.

"Maybe Monroe had the letter?" Nick suggested walking over to the other bed and sitting down. Rosalee walked over to sit next to him.

"But then why would Rosalee be here if Monroe had the letter?"

"Well how did you get here if Nick was the one with th letter?" Rosalee broke through the boys conversation. She dident understand anything that was going on.

"The Captain was with me when I opened it. Was Monroe, by any chance, in the Spice Shop with you?"

"No. I left him this morning and he was working on his clocks. He just got one in from Istanbul, he was so excited" she looked back at him sadly. But then he started to move and her expression turned more hopeful. Monroe lifted his head a minute later, "Well, you could've just asked me to come over. Didn't have to drug me Nick. Where are we?" Sitting up with great effort he held his head in pain.

"What's the last thing you remember Monroe?" Nick asked.

"Last thing I remember is working on this new clock I got from Istanbul. Aw man its a beauty. Nick you got to see it, it has..." Rosalee puts her hand on his arm to help him focus after smirking at Nick. "Right, not important right now. Anyway I was working on the clock when I got this letter. Last thing I remember was opening it and a puff of green smoke. Then nothing but waking up"

"Did you see a kid in tights when you got the letter?"

"No? Why? Should I have? It kind of just...appeared."

"I don't understand. How did Rosalee get here then? And why did we get these letters...Can you guys think of any wesen that can make this green smoke?" Nick asked the group. The only answer all around was a sad no. Just then they heard a banging noise coming from Nick's room.

They went to investigate and heard someone banging on the wall opposite of the adjacent wall. There were muffled yells, but thanks to his extremely sensitive hearing Nick could hear everything they said clearly. He banged back on the wall.

"Hey! We're over here! Who are you?" They stopped banging and and a single voice cut through, a womans voice, "Who are you? Why are we here?"

"My name is Nick. You don't know either?"

"No. Do you know where we are?" Then there was another voice, a mans voice now, "Mate, do you know how to get out of this room?" Then the woman spoke again, "Hook, do you mind? Let me handle this"

"Right, Swan because you're doing a bloody brilliant job so far. We should get out of the room first, love. Then we'll worry about their intentions" the man shot back.

Nick chose to cut through, "we haven't searched our room yet. Have you? Maybe there's a key somewhere?"

"Wait, we? How many people do you have?" The woman asked.

"There's four of us in here. You?"

"Same" she replied. "Did you get a letter?"

"Yeah! Okay. Search your rooms and we'll search ours. Shout if you find anything and we'll do the same"

"Okay"

* * *

"Okay, lets back track. What's the last thing you guys remember? The last thing I remember is making a sandwich in the bunker" Sam told the group.

Cas agreed, "Yes, I was in the other room. Then I was here"

"Uhm, okay. I was in my motel room when I got this weird letter. It was shoved under my door when I got there. There was this mist when I opened it and then I was waking up here"

Dean looked to Crowley who asked, "Wait you got a letter? White envelope? Red lettering? Seal on the back?"

"Yeah, did you send it to me? Is this some kind of weird demon shit? I don't want to be a part of it"

"No, this wasn't me, at least. It could be a demon trick though. I got the same letter delivered to me"

"Okay,"Sam began, "we're making progress. So if you got drugged up by some weird mist crap, why are me and Cas here? And..." he was interupted by Cas who politely told him to "Sam, shut up please"

"Well since you asked so nice..." the younger Winchester muttered.

"What is it Cas?" Dean asked in a whisper. Cas started walking toward the other side of their room toward the hallway door.

"I can hear people talking" Crowley followed his lead.

"I hear it too"

"I wish I had supersonic hearing" Dean muttered. "What are they saying?"

"There seems to be more people trapped here..."

"And they're searching their rooms for a key" Crowley added, "Well sunshines, lets get looking too. Shall we?"


	3. The Morning After- Part II

**A/N: SO I'm just posting a bunch of chapters today, because I'm not sure when I'll get to post again and I want to catch up to my other stuff. Just so you guys know why there are suddenly fifteen chapters posted...over-exaggeration. A big thanks to everyone who is reading and enjoying this story! I adore it and I plan on it being long. Like super long because there are so many opportunities to develop relationships and crossover fun. Like what if someone fell in love with someone from a different show? That'd be crazy! Okay, long ramble. Have fun reading and leave a comment if you want, or not. Either way, thanks a bunch for reading! **

**Any mistakes are mine and nothing other than the order of the words that's all that belongs to me.**

* * *

"Felicity, are you alright? What happened?" Oliver questioned the blonde as she sat disconsolately on the floor next to the bed he'd woken up on just minutes ago. Diggle was standing off to the side trying to mess with a door knob. One that he assumed led outside of the room. Diggle and Felicity both turned at the sound of his voice. She jumped to her feet and threw herself on him.

"Thank god! You've been sleeping forever I thought they'd poisoned you, but Dig said that your heartbeat was strong and I've been waiting for you to get up. I don't know where we are and we can't get out of the room..." she trailed off. She was desperately trying to be strong, she hated thinking of herself as the weak link in the team, and she had been successful in keeping herself together until she heard his voice.

"Felicity," he said not even trying to peel her off of him. It was likely his fault that she was here, along with everyone else. "How did you get here?"

She seperated herself from Oliver and brushed her face with her hands. Seemingly putting herself back together. "I was at the office, running late," she glanced over to detective Lance who was begining to sit up on the other bed "because of how late we worked last night...anyway. I picked up the mail and had to refrain from punching Judy..."

"Wait, what'd she say this time. I told you to file a harrassment report..."

"Its nothing she's just a jerk. Nothing I can't handle. So I got to the office and there was a letter for me. It had weird red writing and this weird seal on the back. I opened it and then woke up here with Dig. Well not with Dig, I mean he was in the other bed in the room with me, forget it. You know what I mean. What happened to you?"

"The same thing. One minute I was with the detective and the next I was here. I dont know..."

"Shh. Oliver, I hear something in he hall"

* * *

Emma and Regina took in their surroundings, immediately trying to find a way out. There were no windows anywhere, the hallway door was locked, and Emma was begining to feel claustrophobic. "What the hell was in that envelope and how did it get us here?"

"I've never seen magic like that. Magic from most realms is smoke like, not an ethereal light. What I'm wondering is why someone would send it to you and why it would tag me along with it" Regina answered trying her damndest to jiggle the door open.

"It must have taken you because you looked into the light too. Try your magic to open it" Emma instructed the Evil Queen. Seemed like she's been doing a lot of that recently. Regina wondered when she began giving Emma the right to do such a thing when she'd killed others in the past for simply looking at her wrong. But, she did as Emma said to no avail.

"Its not working, Emma. I think its charmed against magic, but you should try yours just in case" Now Emma did as she was told. Again it failed. They both turned with a start at the sound of a doorknob turning. Regina had a fireball ready, however she extinguished it when she saw Rumplestiltskin's figure.

"Don't waste your time dearies. The doors are warded against magic. Unfortunately"

"So you received a letter as well?" Regina queried. If there was anything worse than being stuck in wherever the hell they were with Emma, it was being stuck in wherever the hell they were with Emma and Rumplestiltskin. Just when she thought it couldn't get worse Captain Hook emerged from the same door Rumple had come through not five minutes ago.

"Yes. It seems that our host has personally invited me and the Captain here tagged along for the ride" Rumple said gesturing toward Hook with all the hatred he could muster into a hand gesture. "Which one of you lovely ladies was the other recipient? I'm assuming it was Miss. Swan"

"How'd you know it was mine?" Emma asked narrowing her eyes at the Dark One. If there was anything she's learned its that neither of them could be trusted. While she didn't like Hook, at least he was loyal. And somewhat tolerable when he wasn't getting under her skin...or trying to get in her pants.

"The back of the...invitation, had a seal. One image on the seal was that of a swan holding a dagger,"

"Yes. I saw that too. So I'm the swan..."  
"And he's the dagger" Hook voiced with equal contempt toward Rumple.

"Okay so the major questions that need to be answered first," Emma spoke in an authoritative voice, she always did excel at leading, probably something to do with being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. "Number one: where in hell are we?..." Emma began

"Why are we here?" Regina supplied next.

"By whose hand have we been summoned?" Rumplestiltskin added.

"And how on earth are we to escape?" Hook finished off.

"All excellent questions. Lets ask someone" Emma walked over to a nearby wall and put her ear against it. Just as she hoped she could hear faint sound on the other side. If they were their captors then she could get their attention if not then they could help escape. Seeing no other way she began banging on the wall and screaming to the other side. She didn't let up until someone banged back against the wall. Then a mans voice came through. It was a little muffled due to the wall between them but they could still make it out.

"Hey! We're over here! Who are you?"  
Emma wasn't comfortable telling them who she was even now that she had their attention so she asked her own question, "Who are you? Why are we here?"

"My name is Nick. You don't know either?"

Damn. He was probably stuck here  
like them. "No. Do you know where we are?" She voiced before Hook, who'd been standing to the side gawking at her found his voice,

"Mate, do you know how to get out of this room?" Always needing to be in control Emma fought Hook, "Hook, do you mind? Let me handle this"

"Right, Swan because you're doing a bloody brilliant job so far. We should get out of the room first, love. Then we'll worry about their intentions" he shot back. He couldn't stand useless anymore. He was in this dingy hotel room as well, unlike Regina and Rumplestiltskin standing off and silently straining their brains for any explanations, he was a man of action. So was Emma. It was trait that he loved about her no matter how much it clashed with his own need to lead.

Nick chose to cut through, "we haven't searched our room yet. Have you? Maybe there's a key somewhere?"

"Wait, we? How many people do you have?" Emma asked.

"There's four of us in here. You?"

"Same" she replied. "Did you get a letter?"

"Yeah! Okay. Search your rooms and we'll search ours. Shout if you find anything and we'll do the same"

"Okay" she relented. "You heard the man. Lets search everywhere. I'll go crazy if I have to stay in the same room as Hook any longer"

"Oi! Words hurt, love" he admonished holding his hand on his heart in mock hurt.

"Any other day I would have a fild day with this, but right now I want to get out of this room!" Regina spoke. And they all commenced searching. Beds were ripped apart, tables were groped every which way, dressers thoroughly ransacked, the rugs were tossed, there was nothing there. Until Hook found a copy of a bible hidden inside a pillow in his and Rumples room. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" He skimmed through the pages until he got to the middle and noticed that there was a hollowed out passage. Inside the hollowed out center was a key with a rope attached to the top. "Well, I'll be damned..."

"As are we all," Rumple looked over to him, "none as terribly as the person that did that though".

"Swan!" Hook bellowed. Emma came running in and he told her where to find the bible. When she located it she did, in fact, pull a bible from deep inside the pillow and a key from the bible. She walked over to the wall and let out a quick rap. "Nick! We found the key!"

* * *

After they had all gotten out everyone was still wary of each other. You could tell that they were uncertain of who to trust and who not to trust. No one wanted to lay all of their cards on the table so Emma's group kept quiet of the fact that three fourths of them could conduct magic. Just as Nick's group kept quiet of the fact that he was a Grimm and the others were half mythical creatures that could rip them limb from limb. "Hey, I'm Nick" he said reaching his hand out to Emma who led up her group. She reached out and shook it.

"My names Emma. So how did you guys get here?" They told her about the letters, including the boy in tights and the green smoke. He was hoping that maybe they knew what had happened.  
Rumplestiltskin bristled at the mention of tights and green smoke. Everyone on this side of the hallway knew what that meant. Everyone on the other side did too when he spat out the word, "Pan!"

Nick was about to inquire after who or what Pan was when they heard a sharp rap on the door behind them. Turning around Nick held up a hand, signaling for the rest to stay a safe distance away while he checked it out.

"Hey, anyone out there?" They could hear a deep voice ask from behind the door.

"Yeah, my name is Nick" he tried the door knob but found it locked like the others. He noticed that the doors needed a key to be opened from the inside and outside. He told the man, John, he said his name was, where to find the key. Finally finding it they walked out into the hallway. From the door next to theirs another set of figures seemed to appear holding up their own keys.

"Oh, god" Emma sighed "how many people are here?"

* * *

They all decided to split up and check the hotel for any more signs of life. They'd meet back in the hallway in ten minutes. The hotel had only three floors. The second floor was where the rooms were. On both sides of the hallway were four doors. It seems that each group had four people in it and two rooms between them. The ground floor had the kitchen and dining room. While the third floor was just a wide open space with bookshelves surrounding it. There were chairs and a few tables littered around like a common library.

There were no electronics that could be used to contact anyone. No computers, telephones, radios, not even a tv. There were no windows in the bedrooms but there were in the other rooms. There was also a basement mostly used for the hot water tanks and as a general boiler room. There were no bars on the windows or anything that would be used to keep them inside. The front door was also wide open.

Sam and Cas decided to search together because Sam was still angry with Dean. They noticed the open door and ventured outside. Once there they noticed a town. Albeit a ghost town. There was no one in sight for miles. The hotel was on the outskirts of the town. To the front there was the town and in the back of the hotel was wide open space that seemed like a desert. They cautiously walked toward the desert. Approximately ten feet away they stopped because Cas rooted to the spot grabbing a fist full of Sam's jacket.

"Cas, what the hell?"

"There is some sort of power here" He walked up as close as he deemed safe and held up a hand almost but not touching a magic barrier. "There is no way through it" while he was checking Sam picked up a rock and threw it at the barrier causing sparks to fly as the rock was turned to ash. The two stared for a minute before walking back inside to meet the others.


	4. The Discussion: Who the hell are you?

**A/N: Here's the chapter where everyone gets together to show their colors, warts and all.**

**All mistakes are mine. They are the only things that I own.**

**I hope you enjoy and leave a review if the feeling strikes you. I appreciate any and all feedback.**

* * *

Ten minutes went by and everyone reconvened in the second floor hallway. Rosalee was the first to sit on the floor by the door they'd come from. When all eyes began to fall on her for it she simply said, "we're going to be here for a while and I want to be comfortable for it". Everyone else began to do the same.

"Okay. Who the hell are all of you and what are we doing here?" Dean was the first to speak up.

"Really Dean? My name is Sam. This is my brother Dean, Crowley and Castiel. Do any of you know why we're here? Or where here is?"

"I'm Emma. That's Hook, Regina, and Gold. The last thing any of us remembers is getting a letter. We don't know anything about what's going on"

"Why do they call you Hook?" Felicity asked. In answer he held up his namesake for all to see.

"Don't ask how he got it or we'll be here all day..." Regina spoke up.

"Okay, well. I didn't get a letter and I have no idea why I'm here. My name is Rosalee, this is Monroe, Nick and Captain Renard"

"You can call me Sean. I didn't get a letter either. I was with Nick when he received his" the Captain spoke.

"Oi. I did as well, mate. I was with Gold when he opened his"

"Why were you with Gold this morning?" Emma asked under her breath. Hook only shrugged, "another time, love"

"I'm with Rosalee. I never got any kind of letter and I wasn't with anyone who did" Sam piped in.

Cas added, "Nor was I. Yet I awoke in Crowley's room"

"Oh, Cas. You make it sound so cheap" Crowley smirked.

"Alright so lets take a tally. Raise your hand if you received a letter with your name on it" Regina dictated. Emma, Nick, Monroe, Rumplestiltskin, Dean, Crowley, Oliver, and Felicity all begrudgingly raised their hands.

"I'm John," Dig spoke for the first time after observing everyone interact. "That's Felicity, Oliver, and Detective Lance. Now anyone who was with someone at the time" again grudgingly Diggle, Lance, Hook, Regina, and the Captain did.

"Okay well that leaves me, Sam and, Castiel right?" Rosalee said from her spot on the floor.

"Yes, you can call me Cas if that's easier" she smiled at that.

"Thanks" she replied. Everyone resumed their seats. "So what's different about the three of us?" She mused.

"I think the more important question is why we're all here" Nick said "we established that the boy in tights was someone you know from...where are you from?"

"Maine. But that's not where Pan is from" Rumplestiltskin spoke.

"What boy?" Oliver asked unable to stay silent.

"When I got my letter another Officer gave it to me. He said he got it from a boy in tights"

"Wait. Hold on..." Felicity said shocked. "Boy, tights, Pan...I'm not the only one connecting the dots right?" She looked around at confused faces from everyone except the Storybrooke residents. "Wow. Dense. Peter Pan...from Neverland?"

"You believe in magic, sweetheart?" Hook asked giving her his signiture smile that made butter melt and unsurprisingly earned a glare from Oliver.

"I believe in science, but I've learned not to discredit anything" she answered. The group gave each other looks and whispered for a few minutes. They decided it was best to go all in. Who knows if these others are all normal if they weren't. Maybe some of them were from the Enchanted Forest or another realm, such as Wonderland. Even if they were like Greg and Tamara, Rumplestiltskin and Regina could take them out with a flick of the wrist. It wouldn't be the first time either had taken a heart.

"In that case," Rumplestiltskin began, "I may know why some of us are here. Pan is an evil devil. His magic is your method of transport here. Although I'm not sure why he took you and not us. Where are you from?"

"Really magic?" Detective Lance spoke up. Most of the others had learned not to discredit such things. To prove their point Emma looked to Regina who in turn lit a fireball in her hands. After everyone had gotten a good look she extinguished it.

"So you're a witch?" Dean asked hoping to clarify.

"I am the Evil Queen. I was born with magic and I use it when I wish" she smugly spoke.

"Does that make you Captain Hook?" Sam asked visably amused.

"Aye, mate. The one and only" also feeling smug about himself.

"Since we're being honest, I'm an angel" Cas said in his usual tone.

"Well since the cats out of that bag, I'm the King of Hell" Crowley tacked on.

"Really,"Hook said skeptically. "Out of anything you chose King of Hell? Can you prove that?" Dean looked from Crowley's smirk to Hook and instantly knew what he was thinking.

"You're going to wish you hadn't asked that".

The next thing everyone saw was Crowley possess Hook in all of his billowing red smoked glory. When it was done Hook's eyes turned black. The sign of a demon possession. "Anyone else skeptical?" He said looking salaciously at Emma. "It'd be my pleasure to enter you darling"

"Wow. Even possessed by the King of Hell, Hook is still trying to get in my pants. Not really sure if I should be flattered or deeply concerned"

"Alright...Fergus. You made your point. Get out of Hook"

"What happened to you Moose? You used to be so fun. Oh right, you and squirrel are having a lovers spat" he said before re-entering his own body.

"I'll never be able to keep up with these Nicknames" Felicity mused. "Does anyone else have a double identity that we should all be aware of?" Everyone looked between each other.

"Alright," Nick said, "lets pretend we're in kindergarden then. My names is Nick and I'm a Grimm"

"What's a Grimm?" Emma asked.

"A Grimm is a person who can see Wesen. Wesen are mythical creatures that have human appearances. My ancestors used to hunt Wesen and destroy them. You think I'd be better at explaining it by now but its really something that you have to see for yourself"

"Again, I'm Rosalee and I am a Wesen. I'm actually a fuchsbau. I can show you if you want?" She glanced around the group for any confirmation.

"I am very curious to see that" Cas said and it was all she needed.

"Okay. It might startle you a little" then she fully woged to show off her fox like features. There were collective gasps and impressed looks. A moment later she changed back.

"Well, I'm also a Wesen but I don't think you'll want to see me woge. I'm a Blutbatd its definitely not as cute as Rosalee, its more wolf-like. Oh, uhm, I'm Monroe"

"Well I'm also Wesen. You can call me Sean. I'm a half Zauberbiest. Its not very pretty so I'll spare you the image"

"If Grimms hunt, Wesen?" Dean continued at Nick's nod, "then why did you arrive with a posse full of them?"

"I only kill Wesen if its necessary. Some just want to be left alone and live normal lives. If there is no reason to kill them why should I?"

"I get it, man. My brother Sam and I are hunters. We hunt Supernatural things"

"Like ghostbusters?" Felicity asked.

"Kind of, but its just us and we hunt more than ghosts...like demons" Sam explained with a pointed look toward Crowley.

"Oh come now. Don't pretend you don't love me. We are like family after all"

Sam started at that, "we are the complete opposite of family Crowley. Your demons killed my family..." he was growing angrier

"Alright ladies, tea parties over. You're both pretty. Who's next?" Dean drawled on looking for anyone else to start talking.

"So you're just regular people who hunt paranormal stuff. Cool" Felicity let out nodding her head. "Well, I'm only human. But I'm pretty good with tech stuff. I could hack you up and down without blinking. I'm Felicity"

"You don't have a deep dark secret Felicity? Another side we should know about?" Crowley asked. "You look unassuming enough for the type" he let out. She was about to say something, probably begin a rant, but Oliver cut her off.

"She works for me. My name is Oliver and I'm a vigilante" she looked at him in surprise then whispers,

"I didn't think you'd say anything"

"They need to know I can handle myself...and protect you" he replied still whispering.

"Okay, names John and I'm his partner"

"I knew it!" Detective Lance let out. "I knew it was you under the mask, you son of a bitch. I'm Quentin Lance, an officer in Starling City"

Emma looked around. "I guess that just leaves us. I'm Emma, I can do magic, other than that I'm totally normal"

"I'm Captain Hook, other than being devilishly handsome and well equipped to handle a sword, I have no magic. Not that I would ever want any" he muttered the last bit.

"My names Regina, although I have been known as the Evil Queen. I do have magic and I'm very equipt to handle it" she smirked at the group.

"Last but not least I suppose. I'm Rumplestiltskin, also known as the Dark One. The name implies all I need to say"

"It implies your an ass" Emma muttered to Hook's amusement. "Now that we're all aquainted can we please figure out why someone would want us all here?"


	5. Meet your captor- These be the rules

Monroe- We've established Peter Pan is evil and kidnapped us...but why? And why all of us?

Rumplestiltskin- I'm afraid that Pan was not our means of coming here. When I opened my letter there was a white light before everything went dark

Dean- Hey, Cas. Doesn't that sound like that thing you do?

Castiel- I can assure you that I didn't bring them here. And I'm not clear as to a motive for anyone else doing so

Dean- Can you hear anything on angel radio?

Castiel- No, all I've been able to pick up is static

Sam- Great, no reception

Felicity- Hold on. If Pan brought them, and Angels zapped you guys, then who here knows about purple smoke? That's what came out of mine

Emma- That sounds like someone from the Enchanted Forest. Their magic is purple.

Nick- What came out of yours?

Crowley- A heinois form of mist came out of my...invitation.

Dean- Same here. Who here uses that stuff?

Sean- It could be Wesen. There are a number who use chemicals in that way.

Rosalee- Like with the tetrodotoxin.

Nick- They probably drugged you and then brought you here. Since you don't look like zombies we can rule out tetrodotoxin, though.

Hook- I still don't understand a bloody thing about any of this.

Pan- Well, well, Captain I overestimated you. And you as well Emma. I thought for sure at least one of you lot could figure it out.

Pan's voice could be heard coming from outside. Everyone scampered down in search of it and found it standing accross the street from the hotel. The group were all standing at its doors. Hook was the first to approach, sword brandished. When suddenly he was blocked from coming within five feet of Pan. There seemed to be a magical field around the boy that protected him.

Hook- How unlike you Pan, to cower away from a fight. Afraid you'll lose?

Pan- Against you? Never. Haven't you heard Hook? Pan never fails.

Regina- Enough of this Pan just tell us what the hell you want. And why we're here. (Sounding bored and slightly annoyed)

Pan- Of course, your majesty. We're here to play a game!

Rumplestiltskin- Why would you bring all of them into it? (Making a sweeping gesture to the entire group now all watching the scene)

Felicity- (whispers to Dig) Thats Peter Pan? He's so adorable, I just want to pinch his cheeks and take him home.

Pan- What fun would it be if there were no other contestants? By the end of this game more than one of you will most likely be dead! (An eery smile is plastered to his face)

Felicity- I take it back.

Nick- Who says we'll play your game at all? What's to stop us from leaving?

Crowley- I wont be ordered around at the whims of a child.

Pan- Oh, you're all going to play. I'm not the only one pulling the strings around here. See after you thought you were rid of me I spent some time soul searching. (Gives a pointed expression to the Storybrooke residents) I met a lot of interesting people who do a lot of interesting things. I happened upon a few connections. (He smugly paces in front of the group) I met a charming Prince. He lives in Austria doing wonderful work in torture. There was also a reclusive angel who wants to irradicate his own kind. As well as a man so desperate with bloodthirsty revenge that he very well puts you to shame dear Captain.

Oliver- What does that have to do with the rest of us?

Pan- You're the Arrow? Maybe you're more impressive in action. It matters because his bloodthirsty revenge is against you.

(Pan snaps his fingers and a second figure arrives. He's tall and built with an eyepatch across his left eye)

Oliver- Slade...(he was too taken aback to finish his thought. Felicity put herself slightly in front of him and joined their hands behind her back)

Slade- To destroy everyone you love. What better way than to constantly worry as your team is torn apart at your hand.

Sean- Eric. The prince your talking about is my brother Eric.

Pan- Brilliant deduction. (He snaps his fingers again)

Eric- Sean! How wonderful to see you again brother. This worked out better than I'd hoped. I merely wanted the Grimm here.

Castiel- And the angel of whom you speak, it must be Metatron.

Again Pan snaps his fingers and the angel in question appears. Smug look plastered to his face, just as it is the others.

Metatron- Hello boys. Can't say its a pleasure. Castiel, you surprised me. Commiting murder to gain more grace...that's ruthless. I thought these boys had beat that out of you.

Castiel- I did it to protect them. I fight for my family. (He growled out the words)

Pan- (Condescendingly) Aw...how sweet.

Rumplestiltskin- You wouldn't understand what family was, Pan. (He sneered in Pan's direction)

Pan- Are you still upset about that? Son?

Rumplestiltskin- Don't you ever call me that! (Emma held him back as he began to move forward)

Emma- Its not worth it. We'll figure it out.

Monroe- Alright, so what is this game you expect us to willingly play, anyway?

Pan- Each of you awoke in a room of this fine establishment. Your bed mate is your partner. You'll both have to complete challenges together against another team.

Eric- If you win th challenge then you get to play another day. But, if your team should fail that challenge, the other team in your foursome must complete a kill round. And should you fail that...

Metatron- Then that kill round team ends up in our own form of Purgatory.

(He punctuates the last with a menacing smile, while Cas and Dean physically blanch. Felicity, who is standing next to Dean turns to him at his sudden tension. She notices Sam glancing toward his brother also, looking visably saddened.)

Dean- Are you shitting me right now?!

Metatron- Right, I forgot you've been to Purgatory. I think you'll find it harder to escape from this one. There is no clause built in. Once you're in you're stuck there.

Rosalee- I don't understand why I'm here. (She spoke up before Dean could retort, which was best because he was turning red with anger) I didn't get an envelope like the rest and I wasn't with anyone who did. I literally have nothing to do with this! (She was glaring at all of the captors as if daring one to answer her. Not knowing how she fit into this scheme was killing her. After a few tense moments of people gaping at her, she finally received an answer)

Metatron- That was my doing. You see in our...arrangement, I put in a clause. Everyone needs a team, you see. So if you open your invitation alone then whoever your thinking of at the time will be transported with you.

(Rosalee stared daggers at him and the rest while squeezing Monroe's hand in her own. The same deductions went through everyones mind)

Nick- So what are these challenges you plan on having us compete in?

Pan- (A wicked grin spread across his face) Well, detective, you'll have to suffer a similar situation as others here. A walk-a-mile-in-their-shoes kind of thing.

Slade- There can only be one winner. The team that stands alone at the end will be returned.

Hook- What is to stop others from finding us? Or us from leaving?

Eric- Look around you. (Everyone glances around noticing the town. Its reminiscent of a ghost town. It was so empty Emma kept waiting for a lone tumbleweed to roll by) Once you opened your letter time stopped. Even if it hadn't we're in a deserted realm. The only way on or off is through us.

(A sinking feeling of dread filled most of their minds. The other thoughts filling their minds was deep determination)


	6. I'm like the middle of a Lifetime movie

Once back in their room Felicity turns to her sullen boys. "Well, that was eventful" she says trying to feign lighthearted-ness. Oliver just looked at her with a mixture of anger and saddness.

"So that was Slade...interesting" there was a brief pause before he began again, "Listen we have to severely watch our backs now. Not only are we up against "villains" but we have to look out for other people in this twisted game" Diggle informed them as he sat in a desk chair.

"You honestly plan on playing into these psycos?" Lance asked dumbfounded. He'd been wracking his brain trying to think of any way out of this. Anyway back to reality. He was still in shock from having witnessed the reality of magic, angels and demons, not to mention he was completely right that Queen had been the Arrow all along. He looked around the small group of people he actually knew waiting for someone to speak their mind.

"I don't see any way around it" Felicity began taking up the role of speaker. "If we don't play they'll send us to "Purgatory" which I don't like the sound of. I think we could make allies. Try to figure out a way to escape"

Oliver raised his head then and looked to her. "We can't trust anyone who isn't in this room" he said firmly. Raising himself to his full height to physically show her that there was no other way around the issue. He hopes it'll work this time, because it hasn't before.

"I think we could. These people would do anything to get out of here! They showed us their magic for crying out loud. Plus, those brothers, Sam and Dean?, Dean's been to purgatory and escaped. I'm sure he'd do anything to stay out again" she said meeting his height with her own. He sighs, it was silly of him to think she would be any different here.

"Felicity, be reasonable. They're working with an angel who murdered his own kind for whatever-the-hell 'grace' is and the King of Hell!" He was getting agitated now and Dig knew that was never good, especially if it was Felicity he was up against. Felicity stuck him in the chest with her finger and left it there.

"That angel said he did it to protect them. They're a unit like us. I bet they all are! Plus that demon was thinking about the angel! They must have something going on. I think its a good idea" Dig was raising from his seat and begining to make a move on them to seperate them. Lance watched with curiosity as the two battled with words.

"That's because you've never been in a situation like this!" Oliver was growling now. "I was stuck on an island for five years! Slade was my friend and then he wasn't! He wants me dead because I had to make choices for me and for Sarah! He turned on me Felicity! I wont let them turn on you!...on any of you"

"I am a big girl, Oliver Queen. I've survived my entire life without you and I can handle myself. You can't protect us all and I refuse to be the one who drags you behind!" She reprimands and begins to walk toward the hallway door grabbing the key from Diggle. "I'm going to calm down and when I get back...ugh" she groaned before walking out the door.

"Is this what its always like with them?" Lance asked Diggle, who sat back down next to the man.

"No, sometimes Oliver storms out instead"

Felicity was so angry. Who was he to think that she couldn't take care of herself. That she was the damsel in distress who relied on him for everything. "I'm the Arrow and I've been in life or death situations...bleh bleh bleh..." she muttered under her breath as she walked to the stairs. Once there she decided to go up. When they'd broken apart to check out the hotel, which now that she thinks of it is pretty roomy, she and Dig had discovered a massive library upstairs with books lining entire walls. It looked like the scene from Beauty and the Beast when the Belle sees the library for the first time.

The plan was to find a book to lose herself in until she was calm enough to return. Upon entering she walked along the rows fingers lightly skipping the spines as she walked along in search of a good read. She noticed a shadow along the wall and moved to see who it could be. Surprisingly enough she saw...shoot, which one was he again? He was the older gentleman with a suit and cane...right! Rumplestiltskin, also known as the Dark One. She was thinking about how he could've gotten that nickname when she bumped into a book cart by accident, sending herself and a pile of paperbacks sailing to the floor with a soft thunk.

"Good job, Felicity. Way to trip all over yourself" she mutters to herself. She's surprised to see Rumplestiltskins outstretched hand when she looks up from her perch on the floor. After helping her to her feet he turns over the cart and begins to help her put them back. "You don't have to do this. I can clean it up"

"Its quite alright" he said picking up a copy of Moby Dick and placing it back on the shelf.

"Thanks. I'd like to say this doesn't happen often, but then I would be lying" she joked.

"You reminded me of someone back home" he said whistfully. Can someone nick-named the Dark One be whistful? "That's why I'm here. She loves books. Runs the library back in Storybrooke"

"That's a clever name: Storybrooke"

"Thank you. I designed it myself. I'll be seeing you around, dearie" he said as he walked away. She noticed for the first time that he seemed to be holding a thin booklet in his hand. Maybe a comic book? Thats odd. The Dark One reads comic books. Well, that was strange, she thought to herself. Maybe she could get in good with the ones who had magic, although that did seem like a dangerous lead to follow.

She continued to walk the shelves aimlessly when she spotted an author she had heard of before. Chuck Sherley. Her friend Tori had raved about his Supernatural book series claiming it was the most beautiful, heart-wrenching, and disturbing thing she had ever read. At the time she was buckled down with Arrow work and QC work that she hadn't had a chance to check it out. Seeing that she had an unlimited amout of time to do nothing but bicker with Oliver Queen, asshat, she decided it was worth a shot. Grabbing the first book of the series, there were nine of them, she sat on the floor hidden between rows toward the back where noone would bother her. She began reading.

"Well, I suppose a new truce is to be called if we're to be partners" Hook conceeded in their room a little while after all of the captors had gone away.

"If we must," Rumple declared. "Let's just get through these challenges and be done with this whole ordeal" He'd been resigned to be stuck here teaming up with his enemy because, said enemy, thought it a good idea to make sure both knew that neither would kill the other in their sleep at night. Now, they had to spend those nights together in this god forsaken hotel room. If only Belle had opened the letter with him instead. Then they would be together. But, no, he didn't want that for Belle. It was better this way. If he failed she would still be safe back at home.

He left the room soon after to get some air. He remembered seeing the library upstairs and headed that way. It reminded him of his precious Belle. Once upstairs he was perusong the items that roved the walls.

He wasn't looking for anything particular but allowed his hand to ghost over the spine lining the walls. It was reminiscent of his library back at his own castle in the Enchanted Forest. He'd find Belle in there all hours of the day when she wasn't doing menial chores for him. He could still remember finding her wrapped around herself in a chair in the back corner. She would hide and read for hours on end.

His hand fell upon a collection of thin booklets. Perusing through them he noticed that the pages were covered in ordered boxes with illustrations depicting a story in action. One particular thin book caught his attention. It had a green arrow on the cover through the words 'Green Arrow'. He grabbed the booklet on instinct and flipped through the pages. His eyes came to rest on one box. In this scene a suited man was standing in an office space with his hands leaning on a desk with an apparently angry blonde standing close. There was also another man standing next to the door. The bubble above the other man read 'Yeah. My alter ego is the Black Driver'. There was something very familiar that he couldn't place.

Just as he was contemplating this he heard a soft thunk close to him. He saw the blonde and began helping her clean up the mess she had made, all the while making small talk. He recognized her as Felicity. Rumple actually liked the girl. She reminded him of Belle, slightly. Then it clicked! Why they looked so familiar. This was their vigilante group! And his name was Arrow. Rumple had to read through these booklets and show the rest of the group.

"...I'll be seeing you around, dearie" he said as he walked off to find a quiet place to read up on his new opponents and possible allies. After all this was the first time outside of Belle that Rumple felt he could trust someone. And he felt it about that petite blonde.


	7. Think of me fondly when we said goodbye

"What in the hell were you thinking!?"

"I believe he was thinking of you, Sam" Castiel answered stoically from near the door to their conjoined rooms. Dean had opened his mouth to answer his extremely pissed off brother, not having a clue what to say, when wonderful Cas saved the day with his inability to grasp rhetorical questions.

Sam gave Cas his patented 'bitch face' as Dean refers to them, as he answers, "Thanks Cas. I never would've figured that out..."

"You dimwit! It was a rhetorical question. Obviously Squirrel was thinking of Moose or we wouldn't be in this spot, would we?" Crowley interjects from his perch on the desk. "Now what do we plan to do with this new information? Surely you don't plan on playing into this sick game?"

"What choice do we really have?" Sam asked the room.

"I say we play along while we figure a way out of this. There must be a fail-safe somewhere" Dean answered scratching the back of his neck before raking a hand down his tired face. He was bone tired from his entire life. 'It just never ends...'

Dean was unfortunately roused from his musings when Cas spoke up, "Sam, I don't think its wise for you to be participating in anything strenuous. You haven't fully healed and I can't heal you fast enough here, especially if you exert yourself on these challenges"

"Maybe you should worry about youself, Cas!" He immediately went on the defense, as he tends to do whenever they bring up his injuries. Cas had been doing his best during the time Dean has been gone, but its progressing slower than they'd all like...except maybe Crowley. Although, even he'll want them up to full health to get out of this spot.

"Sam, I'm merely worried about you. There's no need to be so loud"

"Sorry, Cas. That was unfair of me. You're not the one who lied to me and almost let an unknown angel consume me from the inside" he pointedly turned to Dean and glowered at him.

"You know I never meant for any of this to happen! I tried to vet him! After I got the okay from Cas I did what I had to do to save you!" Now Dean was pissed. He never wanted to put his giant, little brother in the situation to begin with. He was supposed to be the one to close the gates of Hell. "And another thing, none of this would've happened if you'd just let me do the trials myself! I never would've had to ask fake Zeke for help and you wouldn't be on the verge of death! What would you have done if I was the one who went through with it? If the roles were reversed would you have just let me sit there in a coma until Death coerced me into joining him?" He almost whispered the latter half of his statement and left directly after. He needed space from this whole goof troop. Cas made a move to follow him but was held back by a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Crowley shaking his head in a silent 'no'.

Cas turned to Crowley then, "Why were you thinking about me?"

"Why, darling, I thought you'd never ask"

Felicity was sitting in the same spot, legs curled under herself reading this heart wrenchingly sad story. These two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester had been so young when their mother was killed by a demon. She had been strung to the ceiling and lit aflame over little Sam's crib. Their father had taken them along hunts after that on a road to revenge that wouldn't end until much later after it claimed more than one life. Felicity was up to the second book now, these books seemed to chronicled the brothers journey.

In the first book the boys backstory was laid out and they had been looking for their father. Dean had lost track of him. He enlisted the help of Sam who had been going to college to become a lawyer. At first he refused, but after his long time girlfriend was strung to the ceiling and lit aflame that night, above their bed, Sam ultimately agreed.

She couldn't contain herself. This story was so addicting. It pulled you in and made you cry like a baby. Poor Dean had been forced to raise his brother on the road his whole life. He'd stolen so that Sam could eat or have Christmas presents. The boys were funny when they were together. She loved when they'd end a conversation and Dean would call Sam a bitch, then Sam would call Dean a jerk. It was an unconventional relationship, but you could tell they really loved each other.

Currently she came to the spot where Sam was killed by the same demon who murdered his mother and girlfriend. Dean was so heartbroken that he sold his soul for Sam's life. Usually when you sell your soul you're given ten years with whatever you sold it for, but the Winchesters have a reputation and bagging one of them is huge. So, his deal only lasts for a year before he's dragged down to Hell for eternity.

She couldn't stop herself. Felicity has been known to speed read through her research, which is how she got to be such a genious, so these books, although long didn't take too much time for her speedy eyes. They give Barry a run for his money. When she comes across familiar names everything clicks for her. Crowley...cross-roads demon? Castiel...leader in God's army? Oh shit. This book could be about THE Sam and Dean sleeping right next door to her! Shit!

Dean was so livid. How could Sammy still be angry with him!? This is what they did. They saved each other. Who sold his soul to save Sam's life? He did. Who never stopped trying to find a way to save him fom Lucifer's cage? He did! He would never stop trying to save Sam. Its what he's done ever since the night of the fire that consumed his mother and childhood consecutively.

Now here he was. A heart full of hurt and anger walking blindly up a flight of stairs that he hadn't even known were here. He walked along the aisles of shelves barely registering the fact that he was now in a library. He walked absent midedly groping the shelves as a way to dipel some pent up energy. Then his hand paused on an embelished spine. The title read GRIMM TALES. His mother used to read him a book just like this filled with Grimm tales. She also used to sing him 'Carry on my Wayward Son' as a lulliby. She was a badass. Without a second thought he grabbed the book and began to read through it. He hadn't read this one though. He was getting into it when there was a 'plop' next to him on the floor where he'd sank leaning against a full-wall shelf.

"Interesting choice of reading material," Sam spoke pointing to the cover of the book.

"Yeah, well, they didn't have any dirty magazines, so"

"Sure you looked hard enough?"

"Really, Sammy? Of course I did. I tore this bitch apart"

"Okay, perv. Our whole life has just been so much. Don't you think its taken enough? I know there's no leaving, but, if I could go to heaven wouldn't that be nice? I mean, Ellen, Jo, and Bobby are up there somewhere. And so many more. Jess and Mom..."

"I don't know that we've got the luxury of going to heaven, Sammy. All the shit I've done. You, of course, but who knows where my soul will go" Dean sighed and look back down to the page in front of him. The picture of the creature was something he'd never seen before and he took to examining it like his life depended on it.

On one half it was a normal girl. Blonde hair, kind of pretty. But right next to it was a haggard woman with her face contorted and deformed. Her eyes were glassed over, half of her eye closed, and half of her mouth was forced closed with strips of skin spanning it. It was grotesque. He was taken out of his momentary silence when Sam pulled a book from behind him and opened it to read.

"I wouldn't let you die, Dean. But don't think I forgive you either"

"Bitch" Dean said turning the page.

"Jerk" Sam said back, reading from his own book.

Felicity was gaping at the aisle in front of her. She had heard the entire conversation between the two brothers. They were definitely the same as the ones in the book. Suddenly she blushed, thinking about some of the things she's already read about them.

She also might have developed an unhealthy crush on one of the boys. Suddenly this game was going to suck more than she thought. Then again she already tiptoes around her attraction to the leather wearing vigilante she'll have to sleep near now. Surely she could keep her new found attraction to the Winchester a secret as well.

_A/N: So Supernatural is the one that almost no one watches. This is what happened: in the show Chuck Shirley was a prophet, I LOVED HIM, he wrote a book series named Supernatural. The story chronicled their lives and when they found out they freaked. It was hilarious! So everything that I wrote about is the premise of the first few seasons. So that was sort of a Supernatural crash course. Castiel rescued Dean from Hell and that's why he was introduced, then they kept him because he's fantasticly amazing. Crowley started as a cross roads demon. They make deals for peoples souls for Lucifer. Then there was a season when they had an epic Angel and Demon battle, there was a civil war in Heaven because God split, so...this is kind of confusing but I want you guys to understand their premise. Sam's soul ended up stuck with Lucifer when they trapped him, but they rescued it, so he's good. After they trapped Lucifer, Crowley became the King of Hell._ _I did take some liberties with it, though. Also, I plan on bringing in the Once Upon A Time fairytale book that Henry had. There was no Grimm book for real but there is one here. Also, obviously there are Green Arrow comics so that's that. Let me know! I love comments!_


	8. Love is an open door

_A/N: Like everyone else on the planet I've been bitten by the Frozen bug. I don't care what anyone else says its AMAZING! They had fantastic voice cast, characters were origional, plot was adorable, and the songs were phenominal. But that has almost nothing to do with this chapter except that Felicity is a lot like me when it comes to music in her head._ _All mistakes are mine, so I'm sorry if there are any._ _Enjoy!_

Monroe walked into his and Rosalee's room with his hand running down his face. He heaved a deep sigh before sitting on the bed and looking over to his girlfriend, standing just inside the door with her arms crossed. She smiled softly when he finally met her eyes with his own.

"Its not your fault"

"Really? I disagree. I'm sorry that I dragged you into this" he said sadly. His eyes reminded her of a kicked puppy. She couldn't stand to see her boyfriend like this, so she pushed out of the doorway and kneeled down on the floor so that they were at equal height. Then she leaned her forehead on his, staring into his eyes the whole time.

"If you hadn't been thinking of me, I would've been insulted" she smiles as she speaks and he relaxes some. "So, what were you thinking about me?" She asks wiggling her eyebrows.

He stares intently at her before smiling as well, "I was thinking about how out of my league you are" then he leans forward and kisses her. Things are getting more heated than they'd intended when Nick comes through the door already speaking.

"Guys, I was thinking what are we...oh. Uhm, am I interupting something?..." he asks waving his hands in a circle to gesture at them kissing.

"What does it look like, Nick?" Rosalee sighs before getting to her feet and patting the bed next to her and Monroe. When he sits she says, "Continue"

"Rain makes corn, corn makes whiskey, whiskey makes my baby, feel a little frisk-A... rain is a good thing..." Felicity was singing under her breath as she rummaged around on the bottom shelf of the unit looking for the next book of the series. She had already finished the third in that many hours.

"I like whiskey, too. Do you use it to make your ladies frisk-A?" A deep voice asked from behind her.

Startled Felicity nearly jumped from her skin. When she looked up from her place on the floor she saw a guy dressed in jeans and a green jacket standing behind her. He was standing close enough to touch, but she restrained herself. She also hid the book she had behind her back in a swift move that Oliver would've been proud of as he kneeled beside her and took a seat.

"No, just my men. Well I would if I had any men. Not that I'm desperate or anything, or weird because I'm not. Weird. Or desperate" she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I had to sing something else. My friend dragged me to see Frozen last weekend and I can't get the damned songs out of my head"

Dean didn't laugh at her for rambling which she was very grateful for. He only smiled at her. "Well, that is a problem. I couldn't help but say something when I noticed the chorus. Interesting song choice, I'm more of a classic rock kind of guy. Dean" he said holding his hand out for her to shake.

Felicity looked at his hand for a long minute before grasping it in her own. When their hands touched she felt sparks, like she'd been shocked mixed with a tingling sensation. "I know you are. I mean, you seem like that kind of guy. Not that I make a habit of judging other people..." she sighs, "I'm Felicity. I don't usually sing to myself...in front of other people. Its more of a closeted thing. Which, I guess doesn't help my claims about not being weird" she frowned down at her hand after shaking his.

He smiled at her runaway mouth for a minute before he looked to the side of her and his face fell. "The hell...?" His arm was reaching toward her and she instantaneously freaked out. Although she knew he was gentle and kind from the books she also knew that he was brutal and bloodthirsty when it counted. She jumped, pinning his back to the ground. She was straddling him in a defensive position holding his arms above his head.

"Calm down G.I. Jane. I was only reaching for...could you give me a wrist?" She immediately released one wrist. The one he was wiggling in her hand. "Thanks. This is what I was reaching for" he says picking up the book she had recently put back. It was the second Supernatural book. Surprised she looked at it in feigned confusion. Did he know the books were about him and Sam? Maybe Chuck was his pen name?

"What...? You wanted to read a book called Supernatural? Isn't that like your life? I mean because you and Sam are hunters and whatnot" she hastily added the last half after realizing that she might've let slip that she had read about his life.

"Yeah, something like that. Wait," he paused his speech to examine the book. It had obviously been read recently. "Have you been reading these down here?" He asked nervously from his perch underneighth her. She hadn't thought to get off of him and he hadn't tried to get away.

"Uhm...ahem" she averted her eyes from his face and they both knew what he was thinking; she figured it out. As if sent from heaven itself Sam came around the shelves and saw them together.

"Should I be worried or grossed out? Is this an attack of passion or just an attack?"

"Sammy, there is a moderately beautiful woman on top of me right now. What kind of attack do you think it is?"

"Wait! Moderately!? It was only a defenaive maneuver before, now its an attack! And I'm passionate about your stomach meeting my boot!" She said getting off of him and kicking his side hard enough to hurt. Then she grabbed the book she was originally trying to hide. She gathered the next six books in the series and walked past the boys into the corridor that led to the stairs.

Sam looked down to Dean who was gripping his side in pain. That was definitely going to bruise. "I like her" Sam said giving Dean a hand up. "Hey is that Chuck's book? Shit! Who's seen these?"

"Ugh, only G.I. Jane, so far" Dean bent down to pick up the last three remaining books. He stared at them like they personally offended him, which they kind of did.

"Shit, Dean. Those were his books she carried out of here? You better smooth this out. She's about to know everything about us" he turned to walk away, " I can't believe you called her moderately beautiful. You sure have a way with the ladies don't you?"

"What happened to you Sammy? You used to be cool" he called after his brother. He was left standing there after Sam rounded the corner. Damn, he had to find a way to charm her into being allies instead of enemies. Especially after the way she took him down. He could take care of himself, but two heads were better than one...and her head was a really attractive one.

Oliver was sitting in the hallway outside the room thinking about what Felicity had shouted at him. Could they take the chance of making allies here? Everyone was competing for the one team spot that would make it out. Only one team could go free. Did that mean if they were to win that only he and Lance would return or would Dig and Felicity also be transported back?

After a while of contemplating he decided that the first move to make would be to scout out the town. Make sure that you know the territory better than everyone else in case your life ended up depending on it.

So he began to scout the town. It was a small place. There was the hotel at the far end. Behind it was the woods and in front was a long road that led to the start of a row of shops. There was a restaurant- he wondered if the kitchen was stocked, a clothing shop-he'd worn the same clothes for much longer, a post office- that seemed pretty useless, and more beyond the way. Before he could scout the rest there saw movement from his peripherals and he turned in a defensive stance ready to attack at any prompt. He was met with an equally ready to fight man branding a sword in his one good hand.

"Hook"

"Arrow" Hook responded. "That's an interesting name. Why do they call you the Arrow?" He asked waving his sword in a sweeping gesture, yet keeping it trained the whole time on his abdomen.

"Because I practice archery"

"In this day? They don't make fun of your choice in weaponry? I wouldn't, I've seen the effectivness, but everyone in this realm seems to prefer fire arms"

"I'm a quick draw. Its not a joke when I've got an arrow trained on you" he looked grim.

Hook sheathed his sword and smirked at Oliver. "You haven't got your quiver with you, by chance?"

"No, I don't usually wear it during the day. You on the other hand...do you wear that all the time?" Oliver gestured his hand up and down Hook's attire. He looked like he stepped off a pirate ship in the 1800's. What did others think of him?

"Aye. I do. I've only just gotten to this realm and everyone in town is from the Enchanted Forest. To them my choice of attire is normal" Hook looked like he was about to say something else when they both heard a shouted, "Hook!" They turned toward the road they'd just come from and noticed a blonde woman, Emma, calling Hook back to her. He smirked in Oliver's direction before yelling back, "Just a moment, darling!" Then he turned back to Oliver. "She can't stay away from me. I'll be seeing you around Arrow. You should find a quiver, and watch your back. I don't play around when the stakes are this high and that woman right there," he vaguely moved his hook toward the back where Emma was standing and tapping her foot impatiently waiting for him.

"Come on Hook! You can flirt with him later!" She called.

"I would do anything in my power to get her back home to her son" Hook gave him his most serious stare as he began to walk backwards towards the fiery blonde. Oliver nodded in understanding and Hook turned away from him.

As he got back to the hotel he resolved to tell Felicity all about his meeting with Hook. Maybe he could show her that these others couldn't be trusted to help them. Just as he was rounding the hall to the room he heard Felicity singing.

"Its crazy, how we finish each others,"

"Sandwiches" he heard a deep voice call from near the door. Oliver hung back to watch the exchange. He was going to make himself known and defend her if needed, but her next words made him halt his movements.

"That's what I was going to say," she laughed. "So does this mean you've seen the movie, too? Or are you asking me if I have half a sandwich?"

"Don't tell Sammy, or anyone else, but I may have seen some of it" deep voice said. Oliver rolled his eyes. Was he trying to hit on Felicity? "And it would be my pleasure to share a sandwich with such a beautiful woman"

"Oh, Dean, silly. You forgot that I'm only moderately beautiful" she retorted. Had he insulted her? How long had they been on such terms?

"Okay, you got me. I'm a jerk. A jerk with a bruise forming on my side because I got pinned by a woman reaching for my book"

"Sorry, your book?" She asked feigning innocence.

"We both know you're smarter than that. If you're that far along, which is impressive because I've read Chuck's writing and its not as dramatic in real life, then you've read about Hell" he said in a lower voice. He looked down to the ground and Oliver moved to a better vantage point in order to make out their faces.

Felicity likewise took to staring at the carpet around his feet. "Yeah, I got there. Cas rescuing you...I didn't realize until I was two books in and by then I couldn't stop myself. I didn't mean to pry but it was there and Sam and you are great together and...sorry. Sometimes I ramble and I can't stop myself from doing that either" there was a small silence where they both found the courage to look the other in the face. Her manner had relaxed him a little and it showed. "Sorry, this is awkward. Not because you're awkward, but I'm awkward..."

"You're gorgeous" he finished, "wait what?" Felicity broke out in a blush and choking laughter simultaneously. He only smiled at her.

"Wow. I'll never get that movie out of my head"

"Maybe when we get out of here, you'll let me drag you out to see it?"

"Do you think we'll all make it out of here? They said only one team can go home in the end" she asked when what she really wanted to do was scream because Dean Fucking Winchester just asked her out! Yeah, her crush wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Well, I know I'll definitely end up in their purgatory. That's what Metatron wants anyway, dick. But I'll get out. I did it once before right?" He said resigned.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not there yet...when we get out of here I would like to see it again actually" she smiled. Dean gave her his patented smirk and opened his mouth to say something when they heard a flutter of wings. They turned to see Cas standing in the doorway. He tilted his head to the side slightly and looked between the two of them.

"Excuse the intrusion, but I must speak with Dean" he said straight-laced.

"I'll let you know when I read that far..." Dean smiled and turned to leave when she stopped him with a hand on his arm, " and I wont tell anyone else about them. Promise"

"Thanks" he said before following Cas to their room.

Oliver had watched the whole exchange coming to two conclusions; 1. He didn't like Dean, at all. Felicity would be much harder if she was infatuated with Dean. And oh thirdly, he hated Dean. Especially after Felicity proceeded to sing once Dean was gone.

"Say goodbye to the pain of the past! We don't have to feel it anymore...love is an open doooor. Love is an open dooor..."

_A/N: Yeah, that happened. Please let me know what you think. I take your comments seriously and I will add challenges soon, but I want to develop the relationships a smidgen before we begin. So that'll be on its way soon. Felicity was singing Rain is a Good Thing by Luke Bryan. Its a great song and it always makes me happy. Okay, thanks for reading! You're all wonderful!_


	9. Everytime you do that thing you do

**A/N: I've decided to name the chapters after whatever song I can't stop singing while I write the them. Hence:**

**You, doin that thing you do**  
**breakin my heart into a million pieces**  
**Like you always do**

**Cause I try and try to forget you girl**  
**But its just so hard to do**  
**Evertime you do that thing you do!**

* * *

As Nick sat on the bed with Monroe and Rosalee he regailed them with the tale of how he acquired the book in his hand. Monroe was actively listening while Rosalee slipped the large binded book into her own hand.

Turning it over she examined the leather binded cover and back. The front cover had a golden square surrounding the delicate title etched into the leather in golden lettering. The title read: Once Upon A Time. Flipping through the pages she found long passages filled to the brim with intertwining tales of fairytale persons. There were large oil illistrations next to each side of text. The images seemed familiar the further she went until she came to one chapter titled: Rumplestiltskin. She briefly read some of the chapter and learned an astonishing piece of information.

"Oh, my god. Its his son! That's disgusting!" Rosalee suddenly burst out. It was loud enough for Nick to hault his conversation with Monroe but not enough for anyone outside the room to hear.

"What?" Monroe asked confused, looking down to the book splayed open in her lap.

She looked up at them then. "Peter Pan is Rumplestiltskin's father. It says here that he sold his son to the shadow of Neverland in order to be the island's young ruler. That's sick and twisted"

"Wait, it says that? Let me see" Nick said grabbing for the book, "We don't know if this is even true"

"Actually, I think it is. Remember outside when he told Pan that he wouldn't know wha family was. Pan asked Rumplestiltskin if he was 'still upset about that, son' and he exploded" Monroe added looking shocked at the book.

"So, we have a book outlining their backstories? So it could tell us how to get the upperhand?" Rosalee voiced.

"Yeah. But that brings me to my point; if there's a book in the library about them then what's to say that there isn't one about us somewhere? Or the others. What if someones found our story just as we have theirs?" Everyone shared worried glances before they heard a loud tribal drumming sound.

The friends looked warily to each other before slowly rising and following the sounds from the inside their room to the hallway, down the stairs, and outside of the hotel.

Outfront the others were also gathering to determine the source of the noise. Felicity was standing between Detective Lance and Emma.

"Where are we, inside Pocahontas? Are these the drums of war?" She asked to noone in particular.

"Savages, savages, killers to the core..." Emma sing songed in reply. They shared a sly smile before glancing back to the main street where Peter Pan appeared in glowing green floating above the spectators.

Pan- Welcome everyone. Today begins your first challenge. You'll notice the charming drums. They'll play whenever we're ready for a brawl. I'll be your host for the first challenge because its set from my personal players. (He waves his hand and a stage appears with the other captors all standing on top with Peter as he floats down gracefully.) So, the challenge is to capture the compass on top of the beenstalk. (Emma and Hook look to each other. They both remember exactly what Pan is referring to. The first time that they met had been when Emma was in need of that very same compass to return her and Snow back to their family in Storybrooke.) Each team will need to retrieve the compass in the least amount of time possible. Whoever takes longer to go about it will have to face something else from dear Emma's adventures in the Enchanted Forest post curse. It'll be exactly as it was for her. Buckle up Emma, we're going on a trip down memory lane. (His smile sends a chill down her spine and makes her feel physically sick) Gentlemen place your bets. Who'll be the lucky competitors?

Slade- I want Felicity and Diggle to compete. She looks like a scrappy climber.

Felicity- (swallows thickly and turns to Diggle blanching white.) Shit, (she whispers. Dig knows she's afraid of heights and grabs her hand in his own mouthing, 'I got you')

Eric- How about Nick and my dear brother?

Pan- Alright then its settled! You have an hour to dress the part and then we'll get this party started. (With a wave of his hand they were all gone.)

*Two weeks earlier*

The four villains are gathered around a long conference table discussing their plans for 'the game'.

Pan- I think there is a way to make this game even more enjoyable for the four of us.

Slade- More enjoyable than destroying those who've done me wrong? How so? (He asked in his raspy, australian accent while scratching his stubbly beard)

Pan- Why don't we make it a double competition. We'll bet on which team we think would be the one to make it out alive. You don't have to bet on your own team, obviously because you're hoping they fail. So root for another team.

Eric- All we know of the others is what we've learned from each other, but I do fancy a wager when appropriate.

Metatron- So we'll randomly select a team each. What do we get if our team is the winning one?

Pan- If you're selected team comes out victoriously you shall receive something from all the others. I'll wager a two jars of pixie dust on The Grimm's team to win.

Metatron- I'll wager part of hell on The Arrow's team. A thirty percent cut of the action down there. (At the questioning looks he felt compelled to explain. Which he did in a matter of fact tone that led no room for anyone to question his confidence of the situation) I plan to take it over once I get rid of the King. I'll monopolize the Angels and Demons.

Slade- You have high asperations, my friend. Too bad you'll lose the bet. I'll wager a pint of my own blood. The kurare in my bloodstream will cause the right people to become super soldiers. I believe that The Winchester's team will be the ones to escape if what I've heard is anything to go by they seem the most resilient.

Eric- That leaves me, then. I'll wager a vile of tetrodetoxin to the mix. Its a chemical agent causing the injected to turn into a zombie like state and will cause unspoken chaos wherever unleashed. All they know is kill, eat, destroy. I'm left with The Savior's team, but I believe they have a strong chance of winning.

Metatron- Where is this mysterious leader making all of this possible?

Eric- Yes, when will we get to meet the co-creator of this little setting? I'm curious as to their reasoning.

Pan- She's mearly here to help me set it up. Her reasons are all her own and you need not concern yourselves with them. Now, let the games begin.

* * *

**A/N: Anyway, this chapter is the setup for the first challenge which will come next. Hopefully it'll turn out alright. I'm actually kind of nervous to write it because I want it to be worthy. So any comments you guys have would be greatly appreciated. They'll definitely affect the wait time for the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Try something new, love Trust

**A/N: Okay readers. Not sure what happened when I uploaded these two chapters yesterday, but they are all shiny and new now. Happy reading!**

**There are a few things you should definitely know before reading this chapter: **

**1. I got tired of writing Captain over and over so I'm talking about Captain Renard when I say Sean also. That's his first name. **

**2. I think this chapter is probably like intercourse. The first time isn't all you think it is but it gets better next time. (I think. Weird analogy, because I still have my V card. Anywho...) That's it. Hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. (Please?)**

"What does one wear to climb a beanstalk to gain a compass and possibly die in the act?" Felicity asked in the hall leading to their room.

"I feel like that's a trick question. A sweater vest?" Detective Lance responded. He didn't like seeing Felicity so unnerved. She was always so confident and sure of herself when they spoke. They weren't too close, but there's a bond formed by brothers in arms who've served together. Ever since they shut down Merlyn's earthquake device he'd felt the weight of that bond.

"Don't be silly. It isn't winter on my chest and summer on my arms" she joked. Grateful that he'd cut some of the tension she felt. Heights were the worst possible scenario for her. And what's worse? Oliver won't be there to save her on a zip line. Diggle would never let her be harmed. She trusted him with her life but she had a mild case of the shakes anyway.

"Wear something that you can move around in. Nothing constricting. Try to get some shorts and a t-shirt." Oliver piped up making his way into the room.

"Where are you even supposed to get more clothes?" The detective asked.

"Probably...ah-ha. In the dresser" Felicity fist pumped as she opened the first drawer and found it full to the brim. "Okay. Everyone without lady parts needs to leave now"

As soon as all four of them are back in the room and close the door Nick launches his feet toward the bed. The move is impressive and has him across the floor in one swift movement. Immediately he's ripping open the book looking for any passages about Emma.

"What're you doing?" Captain Renard asks bewildering look falling to the large, leatherbound book currently residing in Nick's hands. "Don't we have to talk about a plan of action here?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing" he grunts frustrated turning page after page.

"What is that? A fairytale book?"

"Yeah, it's an origin book for the storybook characters out there. Emma's part of that group..." Monroe said filling in the Captain. He'd been out for their earlier conversation. 'Where had he been?' Monroe thought to himself.

"So, if it has their lives in it, then it should have Emma's trip to the beanstalk. Excellent. We'll know exactly what she did and we can do the same"

"That's the plan," he turns more pages. Grunting the whole time he adds, "if I can ever find the passage!" He's about ready to throw the book across the room when Rosalee senses his anguish, moving in to grab the boom from his hand.

"How about I take over? Okay." She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, offering a small smile of the same sort. Then her attention was turned back to the book and she was both hastily and calmly surveying each page. (If that was possible) "So, I'm definitely reading this all the way through when I have time. It looks really good"

Monroe who was reading over her shoulder in an effort to help added, "Yeah. And this guy Neil looks like a total tool bag. Oh man, he sent Emma to jail! While she was pregnant with his kid!" He turned to Nick with a shocked face.

"Bastard..." Nick muttered trying to pull it together. Obviously Emma must have trust issues, he would after something like that. Juliette was the one who lied to keep him out of jail when he was hopped up on Zombie juice. What would he do if she had condemned him to that?

Trust. That was a value that he didn't have in spades. The Captain was his teammate now. They had to rely on each other to keep safe, but it wasn't too long ago that the Captain was an unknown.

He'd lied to Nick for a long time about what he was. Given that it isn't easy for Wesen to come out, but he still isn't sure if Captain Renard can be trusted at all. Not to mention that he had been digging behind Nick's back to find Aunt Marie's trailer and subsequently the key inside. The key. After the incident outside the trailer when the two brawled it out he'd taken to wearing the key around his neck at all times. He couldn't risk anything happening to it. Subconsciously he rubbed the spot through his shirt collar where he knew the map key to be. 'I have to be extra careful not to lose that key. Especially with Royals here'

"Ahh! Here it is. Okay, so Emma was transported with Snow White, her mother, into the Enchanted Forest through a portal in the Mad Hatter's hat...huh" Rosalee began.

"Where they met Mulan and Aurora...this is sounding like a cliché Disney movie. Next they went to find the magic compass at the top and ohh..." Monroe trailed off.

"What? What is it?" The Captain asked.

"I guess this is where she met Hook" Monroe said. "And they weren't fast friends"

"She tied him at knife point to a tree and left him there" Rosalee added.

Pan- Okay contestants, ladies first. Team Arrow you're up. (Pan gave a wave of his hand and their surrounding turned to that of the Enchanted Forest. Everyone took in the scene. There were enormous trees growing up toward the Heavens. A light breeze was blowing through them as they swayed on the spot lazily. Up ahead lay the giant beanstalk enveloping a large portion of land. Felicity glanced up taking it all in. She nearly swallowed her own tongue in anticipation and worry) Don't forget; the team with the best time will live to fight another day.

(Everyone except Felicity and Diggle disappeared. Felicity looked around the scene wondering where the others had gone)

"Crap. Where'd everyone else go?" She asked glancing over to her partner.

He shrugged in reply before adding, "don't know. You'd think the sickos wanted to watch"

"I keep hoping Ashton Kutcher will jump out of a bush screaming that we've been punk'd" she said as they reached the beanstalk. She lifted her foot to try and gain some traction. Her hands were half-heartedly raised in a manner to grab hold of something to pull herself up, but she slid back down. After a moment of calculating she looked next to her at Diggle staring up the stalk silently thinking. "For both of our reputations I hope that there aren't any cameras hidden out here. Sorry, you got stuck with me"

He paused his assessment of the stalk to look back at her. He didn't like the way that Felicity was always talking herself down when she was nervous. He adopted a small smirk for the woman he's come to know and care for like a younger sister. "Better you than Oliver. He's such a control freak" they both gave a small chuckle before he added, "Don't worry. I've got your back" then he held out his pinkie for her. She smiled over to him and interlocked their little fingers, instantly calming her.

After their first few missions together he had come to notice the signs of an anxious Felicity Smoak. One night after Oliver had gone out Dig was set to leave a little after him for backup. Felicity had her eyes nervously affixed to the screen looking through it, maybe to find the answers she needed. Based on the scrunch of her nose as she stared the queries were going unanswered. Diggle walked up to her and turned her chair around.

"Spill it. What has you so worried?"

"I'm just...I'm invested now. It worries me when you both go out that door. I really, really want you to walk back through it" she said while examining her hands wringing in her lap.

Diggle looked softly down at her. He was against Felicity joining from the very beginning. She wasn't built for this kind of thing. It was selfish of Oliver to ask such a giant sacrifice of her. He lifted her head with a finger under her chin. Looking directly into her eyes he stuck his pinkie out for her like he did for his nephew when he was worried. "I promise to do my best to bring us both back. I pinkie promise"

Felicity tore her gaze from his own to his hand next to her. She smiled at him and locked their pinkies together. "I'm holding you to it"

Diggle was pulled back to now after ruminating by Felicity asking, "Alright McGuiver. What's the plan here?"

"I guess we climb" the two climb up for what seems like eternity. However, half way up Felicity went against her mantra, "don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down"

She looked down.

"Oh, god! Dig. Okay. I'm fine. Definitely won't plummet to my death..."

"Why don't you hum something? Or you could sing. I know that calms you down in the foundry" he said in a mixture of hopefulness toward her and discomfort for himself as he tried to grip a vine tightly.

"Summer lovin', had me a blast. Summer lovin' happened so fast" she began.

"Met a girl crazy for me..." Diggle added to her surprise. She went with it though and was extremely grateful.

"Met a boy, cute as can be" then they sang together, "Summer days drifting away to oh-oh those summer nights" they continued like that until they got to the top.

At the very top they stood breathing heavily for a minute before she flung herself at Dig. The latter caught her, lifting her weight and spinning her around. "I love you Danny Zuko!"

"Back at you Sandy! Now let's beat these chumps" he said as he put her down. Suddenly there was an earth shaking movement. Both were trying to stay straight up.

"Shit! They're the fairy tale group! There's a Giant in this story!"

Pan waved his hands and everyone was transported to what appeared to be a movie theater. There were two screens side by side. "So I lied. They'll both be battling at the same time. After all can't have one team forming a strategy from the second team's failures" Nick and Captain Renard appeared on one screen at the base of the beanstalk at the same time that Felicity and Dig were on the other screen. There was a massive clock timer in the middle of the two screens. Everyone was watching the challenge happen simultaneously. They could see as well as hear everything that was going on.

Oliver and Detective Lance had their eyes glued to Felicity and Dig's screen. Rosalee and Monroe likewise couldn't look away from Nick. The rest were torn. Watching everyone and no one.

Emma felt bad that they had to go through what she did. But even if they were charged with the same task it wasn't a fair challenge. She had been with someone she didn't trust. Someone she barely knew. And when she had finished with him, she tied him up to leave him behind on that beanstalk. Looking back she knew that she did what she had to do. She couldn't trust Hook then as she did now. But watching them made her relive the memories making her feel guilty for leaving him there.

As if he was reading her mind Hook looked to her with a small smile. She hadn't realized that she was staring at him until that moment when he turned his head toward hers. Actually she was frowning at him. "Hook, I..." she began in a low voice. He leaned toward her stopping close enough that she could feel his breath on her skin but he could still see her eyes.

"You did what you had to, I respect that. I've met Henry. If he was my son I'd have left you up there as well" he was trying to make her feel better for a wrong that she committed against him. She wasn't sure how she felt about the one handed pirate but she did know that ever since he turned his ship around to come back to Storybrooke, had come back for her, he had rapidly been gaining her favor. With his stupid beautiful eyes, stupid gorgeous smile that felt like the sun with its warmth only for her eyes, his unending loyalty, ingenious resourcefulness...oh crap.

Nick and the Captain were set at the base of the beanstalk. Both had paranoid, cautious demeanors causing them to glance around constantly. With trepidation they began to climb up the beanstalk.

"So, have we decided what to do about the giant at the top?" Captain asked as they made their way up the massive stalk.

"Not really. It's not like we have any sleeping powder"

"That's true. But maybe my full woge will trip him up long enough to take him down together"

"Yeah. Let's try that. Only if it's necessary, though. I want to try and stay under the radar though" Nick said as he pulled his leg over the top. They were in the middle of an enormous room. Thanks to their studying they knew exactly where the compass was when Emma had defeated the giant. He had the compass on him. "I just remembered that he might have the compass on him. Maybe we should just knock him out first and then search for it?" Hopefully they can knock him out to get it when they take him out. They don't want to hurt him, but Nick doesn't think that they can convince him that they're friendly. Especially not with Captain Renard as his partner. The guy is anything but friendly.

They quietly make their way around the room. Nick hops onto a table leg, shimmying his way up. At the surface of the table he nods to Sean still on the floor. Sean goes full woge into his half Zauberbiest form.

Sean jumps around making a lot of noise in order to draw out the Giant.

Nick hides on the table and his heart beat slows down. All of his senses become sharper as noises sound between heartbeats. Footfalls are heard coming down the hall. The ground is moving slowly. His breathes are deeper and longer in between. He seizes the opportunity once the Giant is in his sights. Life becomes a blur. Suddenly he is everywhere all at once and the giant can't reach him in time.

With a thud Nick is rolling across the floor.

"What?" He looks around at the scene holding his head in his hand. Slowly he pushes himself up. As he stumbles a bit Sean lunges forward wrapping an arm around Nick's middle to steady him. "What happened?"

"I was going to ask you that. You were all over him. I thought you were possessed for a minute there" taking his arm back, Sean stepped away from Nick as soon as he was sure that Nick could stand on his own. "Let's get this over with before they do"

"Crap. Okay, okay...plan. Think of a plan!" She was murmuring to herself. They definitely couldn't fight him. That was out of the question. She wasn't strong enough by any means to even attempt a takedown. Maybe they could talk to him and explain what was going on? Was this real or was it just a bloodthirsty vision made from psychos who kidnapped them to make them fight each other.

"Okay. Plan. We're going to reason with him. That's the only option" she said developing a more casual stance than the defensive one that she had adopted at first.

Diggle just looked incredulous at her. "What? It's a giant. He'll probably want to eat us"

"Really?" She shot her own bitchface at him before adding, "Do you think you and me" she gestured between them, "could take down a giant? Maybe if you were with Oliver or even Detective Lance that could possibly happen. But there is no way that I could be of any help taking him down. So dial down the bravado and let's table the violence as plan b"

Just as she finished speaking the giant stomped around the corner into view. Diggle had to stop himself from reciting the speech. This giant may actually grind his bones to make bread.

"What are you doing here!?" He bellowed deep in his throat.

"Hey there." Felicity said with a little wave. "How's it going?" After a pregnant pause she nervously swallowed around the lump in her throat. "Okay, not too chatty are you? We're just here for the compass? Do you have one of those? I'm not really even sure what it looks like to be honest. I just really need it so that my friends don't have to be sent to purgatory because that sounds really bad. Have you heard of purgatory? Well it's not a nice place and if we don't get the compass then they'll have to do something else crazy and then they might fail that and if they fail that then their stuck in purgatory!" Her eyes closed as she took a deep calming breath. "So...can we please have the compass?"

Both Diggle and the giant were staring at Felicity as though she had two heads.

"So, you don't want to just...take it?" He asked the pair in his living room.

"That would be rude. I don't steal things...unless you stole from me first. Kind of like Robin Hood"

"Is she serious?" Looking to Diggle now, he was visibly relaxed more as he stood before them.

"I've known her a long time now. She doesn't get more serious. She even does archery, so that's pretty accurate. We really only need the compass"

The giant stood contemplating for a minute before he nodded his head. A knee came down to the left of Felicity. "I'm Tiny" he said by way of name. "I know, ironic. I'm the smallest in my family. I used to be anyway. Now I'm the only person in my family...oh, right" sadly staring at his hands he remembered himself, reaching inside his tunic pocket. He pulled out a small compass and handed it off to them.

Felicity gingerly grabbed it from his hands. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this helps us" they were about to head back down when Felicity turned once again to Tiny. "I'm so sorry to hear that about your family. Things will get better with time" She whispered "I'm the last in mine as well".

She and Diggle made quick work back down the beanstalk. Just as they stepped foot onto solid ground a burst of smoke surrounded them. The next thing that they knew they were in a giant movie theater. Everyone was staring at them. Glancing around they saw the big screens with a clock timer in between them. Instantly they knew what must have happened while they were gone.

"Smile," Diggle leaned in to tell her, "you're on candid camera"

"What? Sorry I was looking around for Ashton" she replied.

Slow beat-ed applause could be heard from above them. Pan began speaking from the balcony where all of the perpetrators were congregated. "That was a rush! The teams were seconds apart from each other! Well done. But the winning team was...Team Grimm"

Everyone let out a breath. For some a breath of relief, and for others one of defeat.

"Now I feel like Kinickey" Felicity told no one in particular as she walked away.

Sam was standing nearby. He'd watched only Felicity along with Dean. Probably for different reasons. Sam knew that Felicity was reading Chuck's books. Anything he knew about her and her team would help to level the playing field. He didn't think of anyone of the others as enemies because he knew that if they worked together they had a better chance of escaping. It was in his very nature to care about others. Maybe too much, sometimes but it couldn't be helped. Especially not someone that he'd seen his brother pay special attention to. The fact that he saw her kick Dean's ass was just another notch in his favor.

"Why do you feel like Kinickey?" He asked her as she walked by him.

His reply was a short, defeated, "because Kinickey was a jerk"


	11. Just like everybody else does

**A/N: Hey, so I fixed the format of this. Something hooky went down when I uploaded it last time, but here is the new improved version. Hope that you like it!**

**The title is from the Charmed theme song. The whole version is so good. I absolutely adore it. The entire line is: I am human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else does. See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone...**

Lance can kick some serious ass.

He's been with law enforcement for most of his adult life. It's all he's ever done and he's damn good at it. He's taken down tons of sickos and psychotics during his days, but this...this is probably the strangest situation he's ever been in.

Lance is on his back, lying on the cool ground beneath him. There are trees in the field that offer small reprieves from the midday sun currently pounding down rays. Luckily he landed down under one such tree after he was thrown. Grunting with the pain he kicks his legs up. They connect to their intended targets stomach, or what passes for a stomach, sending him reeling back into yet another enemy force. Yes, that's what they are. Enemy forces. He just can't bring himself to call them by their names.

Quickly he sucks in a deep breath while hauling himself back on two feet. Another force comes up behind him ready to strike, albeit slowly. Lance turns to deliver the crushing blow that'll disarm them first, but he stops dead in his tracks. Eyes blown wide he can only stare.

Two hours earlier:

"Well, the challenge shall be tonight then!" And he was off in a flash.

Emma thought it was strange that Pan seemed to be happy about Felicity losing. Well, he is a sociopath, but he shouldn't be this happy. This is a competition, she reminded herself as she watched Felicity shuffle back to the rooms. Pan had dumped them in front of the building when he left. It was a pitiful sight to see, but Emma needed to stone wall herself. She couldn't be friendly with any of them if she wanted to get back to Henry.

Then again, she could create allies. Maybe coerce them to throw a few fights? Maybe some of them were martyrs? After a few moments more contemplation she decided to make a move on them. But who would she align herself with first?

Emma side glanced Monroe and Rosalee who walk past her into the hall. The duo seems to be together all the time. They're probably dating. It's better to get them alone first. That way one of them could talk her up to the other. Hopefully since they're somewhat magical, too, she'll have a better chance convincing them.

Suddenly a chill runs down her spine at the sight of Sean. His posture and demeanor make her think that he's hiding more about himself. He doesn't appear too chummy with his bunk mates. Could that work to her advantage? As if he's sensing her stares he turns to her giving a faint suspicious smile. No, she'll definitely work her way up to him.

Oliver doesn't seem much better than Sean. He must've seen some things, because he has a shifty eyed look. It's as if he is trying to take everything in all at once. Right now he's talking to Diggle in hushed tones. There is definitely something going on with him if his intense stares at Felicity were anything to go by.

The brothers may be to her advantage. Their angel is naive at best. There is something akin to warmth when he speaks to them and it's fierce when he defends them. Maybe she could play the family angle. After all it is the truth. She wants to get out of here for her family. No matter the cost...

She will always find them.

A flash of tan caught her eye. She lifted her gaze to see a tan trench coat walking by the front doors. Instead of going inside he walked past them into the town. Kicking off the wall she began trailing her first target.

Think. Process. Understand. Cas needed to understand the situation in order to assess what should be done. His main goal was to safely get Sam and Dean back to their time. It was the least that he could do for them after all of the hardships that he alone had placed on their shoulders. The lies and betrayal were still too fresh for the Winchester brothers. Castiel would not be the reason that Dean is dragged to purgatory once again.

The purgatory that they'd been in last time was a dense, tense forest. Meant only for beasts of the worst kind. The air was a thick putrid scent, a mixture of blood and fear. Out there it had been kill or be killed. He has regrets now. So many regrets. He wishes that he hadn't opened the gates to let out the Leviathan. Of course they worked to put them all back, but at what cost. Dick had shot Bobby. Castiel was the one to let Dick out of purgatory. Therefore he shouldered the death of Sam and Dean's surrogate father. He also regretted leaving Dean alone in that forest. He had rationalized it by saying that he was protecting Dean by staying away. He was an angel of the Lord after all. They would sniff him out and take him down; he didn't want that for Dean. Then again, he also left for selfish reasons... snap.

Someone was following Cas. He had sensed them soon after they began their pursuit.

Now they had become even more obvious. He contemplated running. In his vast experience he knows that it's never a good thing when people take to following you. Then he remembered that they were all stuck here. Running would be pointless. Especially since there was nowhere to go and Castiel never backs down from a fight. He was, after all, a soldier.

"Is there a particular reason that you've been pursuing me for the past ten minutes?" Castiel says as he grinds to a stop. His trench coat swirls as he turns to his admirer.

The blonde in the red leather jacket, likewise, comes to a halt. She gives a brief upturn to her lip and says, "I just wanted to talk" raising her hands in a defensive position at the combative look Castiel gives. "I'm Emma". Slowly Emma moved one hand to be suspended between them as the other moved to hang by her side.

Castiel merely glowered at her hand a moment before deciding to shake it. He then cocked his head to the side contemplating what her motive could be. "What is it that you'd like to discuss with me?"

"Do angels have families?" She sighed while staring into his eyes.

"Yes. We are all children of the lord. I have many siblings. Most have perished or fallen. Why do you ask?"

"I have a son back home. His name is Henry" she sighed sadly.

Castiel was still confused for a moment. Why did she want to tell him about it? "I don't understand"

"You were talking about how you would do anything for your family. For Sam and Dean. You must really care about them"

"I do" after a slight pause he added, "Oh. I see. You wish to bond with me over families?"

Emma gave a smile before nodding her head.

"Very well then," Castiel said, "what is Henry like?" He walked over to the bus stop and sat gingerly on the bench. Although, he seriously doubted that any busses would stop here. He gestured at the seat next to himself in a silent offer of comfort. This was an odd situation for everyone. Castiel was still wary of the other 'players' in this twisted game, but here was a sweet mother who only wanted to share her thoughts. She needed comfort. Emma reminded Castiel what it meant to be an Angel. To be there for humanity. But what's more? Castiel also needed some comfort.

"Henry is such a sweet boy. He's twelve. Regina, the woman that I'm with, is actually his adoptive mother. I missed out on a lot of time with him," she sighed sadly while turning her eyes to the ground.

Her form hunched over in the fading sun, seemingly worn out, reminded him of his fallen brothers and sisters. Some of them had the same sense of defeat surrounding them. The image made him hurt by association. This was never his intention. In a way, this game was partially his fault for inadvertently helping Metatron come to power. "Now that we're here I'm worried that I won't get another chance. Every time that I get him back the opportunity slips through my fingers. Do you know what's that's like?"

It was Castiel's turn to look down. He stared at his folded hands resting on his lap for a long moment. "I do," he said lowly.

"Is it the boys?" She said gesturing vaguely with a thumb over her shoulder.

He nodded. "Yes...the problem is that every time I try to help, I always end up hurting them. So you understand that I can't do that anymore?" He understood what was happening. And he wanted to make her understand as well. Her face became one of confusion rather than understanding as it had been a moment earlier. So before she could form an answer he lifted his hand to stop her. He stuck out a single finger to punctuate his point. "I rebelled against Heaven to stop the Apocalypse from happening. Sam and Dean had a large part to play but I thought I was doing the right thing by stopping it. Sam ended up stuck in a cage with the extremely angry Archangel Lucifer and Michael's souls being tortured" he added a second finger to the list of abuses he let loose on the ones he called family. "When he finally returned, I broke the repression of his memories to slow them down, so that I could betray them to take over Heaven. I inadvertently let loose the Leviathan. The leader of which killed the man who had been like their father" Another finger went up, "When we finally defeated the Leviathan Dean was dragged with me to the real purgatory where I gave up and left him to fend for himself" yet another finger, "recently I tried to close the gates of Heaven. This way all of the angels would be stuck inside the gates to work out their problems. Unfortunately, Metatron lied to me. It caused all of the Angels to fall. We're locked out of Heaven and some are trying to become dictators against the rest of us. This is another mess that Sam and Dean have been cleaning up. Do you understand why I can't throw this game for you? I sympathize with your situation, but I cannot be the reason that those men are stuck in another form of Hell"

They both sat silently for a few minutes. Just looking at each other. Both pitying each other...and themselves. Finally, Emma broke the silence. "I was abandoned because of a curse that Regina cast. Everyone was locked out of the Enchanted Forest. I was the 'Savior'. The only man that I had ever trusted enough to love betrayed me. He sent me to jail for crimes he committed, while I was pregnant with Henry. I had Henry while I was in jail. I couldn't keep him" she took a deep breath then looked back up into Cas's eyes. "When I finally broke the curse I found my parents and Henry, but then he was kidnapped by his father's fiancé. I spent weeks tracking him down. When I had found him again, Pan had talked him into sacrificing his heart in order to gain ultimate power. Somehow we managed to save him only for Pan to switch bodies with him; trying to spread a new curse...it really never ends. We had just managed to get rid of Pan when we were brought here. I hope that you understand why I can't throw anything for you either. I will always find a way back to Henry" she said slowly rising to her feet.

"I do" he replied holding his hand for her to shake. When she did grab his hand he added, "I hope that everything works out for us all"

"So do I" she nodded. Then she turned and started walking away toward the hotel. Castiel just stood watching her. He didn't want to ruin things for his friends but he desperately resolved to find a way to get Emma back home to her son also.

"It's time for a duel ladies and gentlemen." Pan said appearing again. In a flash they were all in the theater again. This time with only one giant floor to ceiling screen. There was a single timer on the far side of the wall next to the side of the screen. It was set to five minutes. "Let's enjoy the show, shall we? If they don't kill all of the zombie warriors then they save their hides another weak."

Oliver and Detective Lance were in a large clearing. Pan had dumped them saying that all zombies must be killed within five minutes or they would be condemned. A large buzzer sounded and bodies came into view. They both realized that they didn't have any weapons on them when they were dumped. As if by magic, a sword appeared in Oliver's hand while a bow and arrow appeared in Lance's.

The bodies were advancing closer toward them. It only took a quick glance to each other before they switched weapons. Lance took a deep breath before turning the tables. He ran at the approaching hoard in a matter of seconds. "Zombies need to have their heads dismembered right?" Lance called across the expanse that they were now separated.

"Yeah. Aim for the heads detective. I have your back" Oliver answered in a cold, detached voice that Lance instantly recognized as the Arrow. He instantly was upon the zombies chopping and thrusting.

Brain matter flew.

Blood splattered and dripped with intent.

Arrows flew.

Legs and fists connected to stomachs and heads.

Suddenly Lance was thrown down from behind. He swung his legs up to crash his attacker back into another. They fell like bowling pins. He jumped up to his full height. Two swift movements saw the end of those two. Quickly he turned to attack the next one when he was met with his daughter.

"Laurel?" He asked staring mesmerized at the enemy in front of him. Her eyes were sunken in. Her features paled. He couldn't move. All that his body was capable of doing was gaping at a zombified version of his own blood.

Felicity moved next to Emma when the timer began. Sometimes she would ask questions that Emma answered for her. "You had to fight a zombie army?"

"Yeah. When we first got to the forest, there was a powerful witch who had taken over. She hates Snow. She didn't want us to get back to our realm so she sicked her zombies on us" Emma answered only looking to the screen. Pointedly ignoring the way Hook turned to gauge her emotions at witnessing others endure her misfortune.

"Did you have a sword?" She then asked.

"Mhm," she hummed in reply. "Mary Margaret had the arrows. She's great at archery...My turn?" Emma asked. Both women had their eyes permanently glued to the screen and subsequently the ever present decline of time.

"Sure"

"Is he like that a lot?"

"No. He's usually a broody type. This is his Arrow mode. All he knows when he's like this is his need to protect. He's like a robot. 'Survey area, destroy threat, protect innocent'. It's kind of incredible" Emma hummed her agreement as they took notice of the time. There was only one left and twenty seconds to kill it.

Oliver glanced around him. He was unsure of their time left but all zombies seemed to be neutralized. All except the one currently harassing Lance. Why wasn't he killing it? They couldn't let Felicity and Diggle down. If they dropped out now then that would decrease the duos odds for making it to the end.

Oliver rushed to Lance's side and noticed why he wasn't moving. He, himself, was struck I mobile for a breath while he took in the sight of Laurel Lance.

10...

Oliver found his brain again.

9...

Felicity shook her head sadly. He could never kill Laurel. Even fake her.

8...

Lance was placing himself between Oliver and Laurel so that he couldn't harm her.

7...

Zombie Laurel attacked Lance from behind.

6...

Oliver pushed Lance out of the way.

5...

Oliver apologized before slicing through Laurels neck.

4...The clock stopped. "Congratulations gentleman! You live to fail another day!"

**A/N: ****I hope you liked it. Is it alright to follow through the different viewpoints? Let me know what you think. I wanted to have this up the other day for pi day, but it was not meant to be. I failed Dean Winchester. I had cake on pi day...sigh...**


	12. Sing it Acapella

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I feel like such a heel.

I've decided that every chapter I post will start with my top five of the day. (I really love John Cusack) okay. So top five for today will be:

Top 5 songs stuck in my head:

5. One Night- Maroon Five

4. Acapella- Karmen

3. Columbian Medley- Selena

2. One man Phantom of the Opera- Nick Pitera

1. The entire Rent soundtrack! No day but today is my favorite...

Disclaimer. There are many songs and all around silliness. You have been warned.

Sorry for any mistakes.

At the last scene * is Felicity, « is Dean, and together they are singing together.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

The next morning was completely uneventful. It appeared that the library became the hot spot to be. Many people found themselves drifting upstairs to sit and read. It was, after all, the most airy and bright room in the hotel.

Sitting upstairs in a dark brown wooden chair that caught on her hair if she moved wrong, Rosalee glanced around at the few other scattered bodies around the room. She had made a point of learning everyone's names.

Sam was sitting on one side of the room on the floor leaning his back against a wall. He had a book in his hands, open, but he wasn't really reading it. He was surveying the others just as she was. Although, his gaze appears to linger on the figure of Felicity directly across from him.

Felicity was sitting curled against the windowsill across the room from Sam. Both were to the right of where Rosalee's chair sat. She seems very enthralled with whatever she was reading because she was turning pages quicker than a rabbit hops away from a blutbad...which is pretty damn fast.

The angel, Cas, was lingering in front of an aisle. He seemed to also be assessing Felicity. Unlike Sam trying to hide his lingering gaze, Cas was outright staring. That's probably something that she should look out for. He was probably sizing up the other teams and their weaknesses. Castiel generally seemed like he was a nice guy, especially when she had spoken to him, but right now it looks like he's trying to pierce through her body into her very soul. It's kind of unnerving.

With a scrunch of her nose in distaste Rosalee turns her gaze to see Regina, the Evil Queen-her brain adds-sitting alone at a round, wooden table just like her own. She seems bored with some sort of comic book in her hand. Maybe it would be in her best interest to see if she can find out more about her competition in person, rather than reading the tragic tale of Regina's life...which she had already done.

Rosalee had spent last night tossing and turning in the make shift bed. Monroe and she pushed the two beds together so that they could revel in the comfort of each other. They were both worried that the Captain would cross Nick. Could they trust him? Instead of waking Monroe, Rosalee decided to read through some of the Once Upon A Time book that Nick had brought back from the library. She read through Regina's tale with a heart filled with empathy. Sure, she's made some mistakes so has Rosalee. They did it for similar reasons too. Each was pushed for being monsters.

Rosalee grabbed her novel and slowly crossed the room toward Regina's table. This earned a look from every one that she passed.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Rosalee asked somewhat nervous.

Regina merely looked up to appraise her before she wrinkled her nose, looking back to her graphic novel. "If you're here to work an angle, then I'm afraid you're out of luck. If you simply wish to sit then be my guest" she said vaguely waving her hand in the direction of the chair.

Rosalee took the opportunity to sit. "You like comic books?" She asked the Evil Queen.

Regina replied, "When I feel that it's in my best interest", before closing her novel to give Rosalee her attention. Rosalee to her credit didn't flinch when Regina raked her gaze along Rosalee's form. It was reminiscent of Castiel's appraisal of Felicity. "Well dear, you have my attention. But, I want to let you know right off the bat that I have a son back home. And I will do anything to get back to him"

"I understand. I wasn't trying anything sneaky or complicated. Just looking for some company that isn't fueled by testosterone, you know?" She gives a soft, hesitant laugh.

Regina gives her a small smile. "I understand. I'll work with my team. That doesn't mean that I like them"

"You guys aren't friends?" Rosalee asks. Her eyes bulge wide at the realization of what she's asked. She doesn't want to look like she's fishing, though. "I'm sorry. Don't answer that. It doesn't matter to me. It's just that I'm friends with Monroe and Nick"

Regina gave a small smile. "That's alright, dear. Emma, I can stand. The others? Let's say they're not my first choice as company, but in a fight they can hold their own. Now you can sit with me, but I'm going to finish reading my...book"

So they sat in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Find anything interesting?" Sam asked sidling up next to Felicity. He dragged a chair over to her window seat after he watched Rosalee nut up and talk to Regina. Regina! She's the freakin' Evil Queen! If sweet Rosalee can talk to her then Sam could certainly approach Felicity without worry.

"Uhm. Sorry. Dean told you?" She asked looking up at Sam. He almost took pity at the nervous look in her eye. They both knew what she was reading but he didn't know what he would do with the information provided. Who was this girl? What was her personal relationship with the Arrow? Was she just using Dean? Did she are for Dean?

He needed to assess her. I wish there were books about her, he thought.

He nodded his head in reply. "Can we talk? Honestly?" He asked her. Her legs wound down from the position they held on the ledge. Felicity nodded as she slid to her feet.

"We should probably head somewhere else," she added at his confused expression, dropping her voice to a whisper, "It's just that Castiel has been staring at me for the past half hour and I'm not sure if you want him to hear"

To that he gave a whispered, "yeah" as he got to his feet. After they left the room he led her out of the hotel. He failed to mention Cas's super hearing. Or the fact that he can send out a prayer to him letting him know their location inside the old bookstore. Letting him know to stand in the room next to them in order to listen as well. This is exactly what he did.

"Okay," he said as they sat on the floor across from each other. They leaned against the shelves the same way that they had in the library. "So, you know everything about me. How about you tell me about you?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was the feely one. Dean was the dodgy jerk. It was like that for a while before things started to shift. Sam became more calculating and Dean became better acquainted with his feelings. He was also emotional, but his tough exterior broke down along the way. Each new trial chipped away at his armor. He still wants people to believe that he's a badass who doesn't care, but she knows better. She understands better than they think. She's also smart enough to know that Castiel is sitting in the other room listening.

Sam has failed the trust test...but she won't lie to him. She's better than that. And she genuinely likes them.

"What do you want to know?" She asks him. It's time for him to feel in control. He needs this.

"How long have you been working with Oliver? What's the story with you guys? I want to know everything you're willing to tell"

"Alright. Remember that you asked for it. So, I'm an IT specialist. When Oliver first came back from the island he had me look into weird projects for him. Then one day his mom shot him and he crawled into my car, bleeding from the chest, she's a pretty good shot. Anyway he was in full costume when I went to leave he had me drive him to his secret lair where Dig helped me save him, actually I helped Dig because I was really freaked out that he was bleeding to death.

I joined after that to find Walter, who was the CEO of QC, at the time, Queen Consolidated. He was also my friend. He was abducted by this crazy guy who was planning to level half the city. After we found Walter I stayed to help out and stop his evil schemes. Uhm...he...we managed to stop one device. I talked Detective Lance through shutting it down, but there was another..."

This part of the story always hurts her. Pulling her knees up tighter to herself she hugs them to her chest. She refuses to look away from Sam though. This is what he needs to trust her so she'll give it up. "I should've known there was another. Looking back, everything pointed towards it. More than 500 people died. 503 to be exact. It was my fault. I should've stopped it...anyway. Oliver fled after he shouldered his best friend's death. Dig and I brought him back and the rest..." She waved her hand to dismiss it.

"Personally, I'm an orphan. Have been since 2007. My mom had brain cancer and my father didn't take her death well. He..." She lets out a mirthless laugh, "he got wasted the day she died and thought it would be great to go for a swim. He drowned the same day. I get that you don't trust me, but I'm good at keeping secrets. Plus, I really like you guys. I even like Crowley in a sick kind of way. So, I know you'll worry anyway, but you don't have to" she stood up to leave, wiping a traitorous tear off of her face. Suddenly she wasn't feeling too well.

At the door she stopped before opening it. She kept her gaze aimed at the bright sunlight. She could feel Sam staring at her back.

"I hope that you and Castiel got everything you needed"

Sam didn't say anything. And then she was gone. Walking back to the hotel under the bright blue sky that didn't seem to fit her mood anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been two weeks now since the first 'challenge' and they haven't seen hide nor hair of any of the 'masterminds'. Ugh...this was getting tedious. Every day it was the same scenery with the same people. Emma, he didn't mind. Emma, he wanted to be around every minute of every day, as sappy and wanker as it sounds. And who cares if he says it in his own head. As long as it doesn't slip out he can keep his bloodthirsty image intact.

Hook was increasingly bored milling around the town. He had found a good spot on the rooftop of one building that used to house some sort of antiquities shop. But today, was different in that it was the first day to rain. And rain it did. It was raining buckets while lightning stretched the darkened sky. Although it was currently high noon outside it appeared to be late evening. It was silently agreed that all parties would stay inside the hotel.

While some people had decided to buddy it out most days Hook preferred to mill about alone. He was used to the quiet. Sometimes he would chit chat with whatever person tried to converse. He'd spoken to everyone here at least once. The only frequent customer besides his fellow "team mates" was The Arrow.

They'd both been trapped on islands for...too long. He was actually becoming Hook's mate. They had no illusions of their make-shift friendship. Both of them would throw the other under a bus to save their friends, but it worked for them to pass the time when there was nothing better to be done.

He pushed himself away from the window and went in search of his mate. He saw him head upstairs earlier skirting a book in his hands. On his way out of the room he saw Regina and Rumpelstiltskin speaking together.

That can't be good. Oh, well. He's on their team so it can't have been about him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh. I'm so bored Rumple. Say, want to play a game?" A devilish grin broke onto her face.

"That's never a good phrase to hear escape your lips. What sort of game are you proposing, dearie?" He said with a sigh. They were sitting in Rumple's room lounging on the beds. They've all seemed to adapt their mindsets to the...crappiness...reality of the situation. Rumple even made amends with living in the same quarters as Hook.

"Let's see how well we can sell, hmm. We'll make them voluntarily take something from us. Nothing that'll hurt them, just something nonsensical to pass the time" turning her head to look at him. He seemed to actually think about it. Truth was he was also to the point of boredom that sticking hot pokers into his eyes would be a source of entertainment.

"Alright. But what will we sell them?" He asked turning likewise to look at her. Just them there was a knock at the door. The intruder walked in without waiting for any ceremony.

"Hello there. I couldn't help by overhear your predicament from the hall. Super hearing and all that jazz. I may have just the solution for you. It's something I think will be wildly entertaining," the intruder let out. Regina seemed to relax the slightest bit.

"Tell me, why does the King of Hell suggest we do for fun?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was in the library. The rain must've made them all come hang out around stuffy books. What're the odds everyone would migrate to the same room? And stay.

Lance was sitting at one of the tables toward the wall hoping that no one would try to speak to him. Diggle and Felicity were the only ones that he actually enjoyed speaking to. Usually he tries to keep to himself, but sometimes he can't.

Now he has his head stuck in a book he found about Grimm tales. But the main characters name was Nick. Yeah, coincidental? Not after he read about his case leading him to a clock-making wesen named Monroe. He would've kept reading if Felicity hadn't sat down across from him.

"Hey, detective. Do you mind if I sit with you? I'm trying to avoid everyone else here. Apparently I'm popular. It's actually a first for me. I've never had many friends" her gaze travelled down to the book in her hands. It wasn't the Supernatural books he'd seen her with last week. She must've finished that one.

"Sure. I'm trying to keep a low profile too. Hopefully they get discouraged seeing us together" he smiled softly at her. He's not sure when but he's come to see Felicity as a sort of pseudo daughter. He had to protect her.

His ideas of discouragement went out the window when he saw Rumpelstiltskin approach them.

"Detective. Miss Smoak. You seemed thirsty earlier so I took the liberty of bringing you some water," he held out an unopened bottle of clear water for her. After a quick glance at Lance she turned back to the Dark One. Taking the bottle from his hand she thanked him. Then he offered one to Lance, who took it out of politeness rather than thirst.

Once the Dark One left they both gave a quick inspection to the bottles before she looked to Lance. "See. Popular. That's need happened to me before"

Soon he noticed that everyone in the library had a bottle in their hands. Not everyone was drinking but some were. Felicity took that minute to take a sip.

Lance saw her eyes change color from blue to purple. Suddenly she was out of her seat walking over to the clearing toward the front where there was open floor. There weren't any tables, chairs or bookshelves to block movement. This is good because Felicity began to dance and sing.

What the hell?

XXXXXXXXX EARLIER XXXXXXXXX

"Why don't you sell them on bottled water? Everyone has to drink. And once they do, they'll start to sing. Because, music is the window to the soul" he raised his hands to cover where his heart should be. If he has one. "That way it drums up some fun for us and some complications for anyone else who thinks they have an ally, hm?"

Regina and Rumple both smirked at the prospect.

XXXXXXXXX NOW XXXXXXXXXX

Score: Regina- Emma, Monroe, Sam, Rosalee and Dean  
Rumple- Felicity, Nick and Sean

"Used to be your baby, used to be your lady, thought you were the perfect lover. Then all our harmony went fallin' out of key so now you gotta find another," Felicity was singing while gyrating her body in a synchronized dance along with her background entourage of Rosalee and Emma.

Felicity- Once upon a time I met the perfect guy, he had that Colgate smile he had that suit and tie (she wound her body twirling toward Oliver pulling him up by his collar before pushing him back down. He sat there bewildered by the whole thing.)

Rosalee- Mama always said get a rich boyfriend. You don't have to love him girl you can pretend. You better totes believe her, yeah every word she said. Thought he was glutton free but all I got was bread.

Emma- Ooh, and what a lucky girl you will be. But no he didn't do jack for me. I want a bean with a beanstalk, (she was getting progressively closer to Hook. At this point she was right in front of him) and if the magic ain't right time to walk.

(It was apparently the men's turn because just then Dean sidled up to Felicity grabbing her wrist to draw her away from Oliver)

Dean- All summer, I waited 'til I played it right. Half faded on a Wednesday night. I stumbled on a brand new song and now I'm wondering how I'm gonna make it through another day without you. How am I gonna get along?

(Sam and Nick jumped in to back him up along with Monroe and Sean. Crowley was trying so hard not to burst into tears of laughter while he viewed the scene before him. Dean was now holding Felicity, entranced, by the hips and swaying them. Oliver was not happy in the slightest)

Oliver- (walked over to Lance) What happened here? (He ground out. Lance could sense the change taking place inside The Arrow)

Lance- Hell if I know. It was probably the water. I haven't had any or felt the need to burst into Phantom of the Opera.

(Sure enough Emma was now singing to Hook for only him to hear)

Emma- Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime and say you'll share with me each night, each morning. Say you'll love me; love me, that's all I ask of you.

Monroe- (began doing the same to Rosalee. They were dancing together to a slower beat to match Emma's) Let your heart start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you want to be...

Oliver- Why didn't you drink the water?

Lance- Haven't you ever heard, 'don't drink the kool aid? It's probably the same reason you and Hook didn't have any. Although, (turning his head toward Hook and Emma slow dancing) I don't think that he's complaining.

Oliver- (turning to Castiel standing nearby) And you? Why didn't you drink any?

Castiel- I'm an angel. As long as I have my grace...or rather grace in general, I don't need to eat, sleep, or hydrate.

(Just then Rosalee and Monroe shared a kiss at the same time that Emma pulled Hook in for one as well. A burst of colorful light exploded in two waves from each couples joined hearts. Their singing ceased when they pulled apart)

Rosalee- What just happened?

Regina- True love. True love breaks all spells and curses. When you two kissed you broke the spell.

(Emma looked at Hook. She had no desire to sing anymore. He was looking at her like she had just answered all of his prayers)

Oliver- How do we break it for them? (He asked angrily turning toward the witch) Why would you do this? (He bit out)

Rumpelstiltskin- Calm down, the spell will wear off in the next, (he looked to his watch), ten minutes. It was all in good fun. There won't be any side effects.

Dean and Felicity serenade each other with up tempo songs for the next ten minutes.

XXXX LATER THAT NIGHT XXXX

Felicity followed the note that she found in her book out to the record store in town. Why it was there she didn't know. This entire place was ridiculous.

Walking inside the doors she was met with wide open space covered with instruments as well as CDs, records, and even tapes.

"So, you can sing" it was a statement. Turning slowly she found Dean behind the counter sitting on a stool while tuning an acoustic guitar.

"As can you" she replied crossing over to him. There was another two stools in front of the counter so she took one to plop in.

"Ah, touché. I can also play guitar. Observe" he smiled down at the guitar under his fingers before playing the beginning chords.

Felicity began to sing:

* I don't know you, but I want you all the more for that

«Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react

*And games that never amount to more than they're meant will play themselves out

*« Take this sinking boat and point it home We've still got time Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice You've made it now

* Falling slowly,

«Eyes that know me

*«And I can't go back

*The moods that take me

«And erase me

*«And I'm painted black

«Well, you have suffered enough

*And warred with yourself

*«It's time that you won  
Take this sinking boat and point it home We've still got time Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice You've made it now

Falling slowly sing your melody I'll sing it along

As they finished their eyes were staring at each other. Dean was giving her a soft smile that she returned. Normally Dean was a smooth operator, but there was something different about Felicity. Something he hasn't felt with any of the others. Not even Lisa, as scary as that sounds.

He was really nervous. Overcome with a desire to hold her close and keep her safe. So before he could stop himself,

"Felicity, can I kiss you?" came out. He was internally face palming. What?! He was about to take it back when she said,

"If you don't I'll be forced to take the reins"

He chuckled at that. "Is that right? How do you plan on doing that?"

"Like this," she breathed leaning across the counter to merge their lips together. It was a soft touch at first before she made good on her promise to take the reins. Dean wasn't sure how far he should go, slower was probably better. But Felicity licked into his mouth, exploring, and he did nothing to stop her.

Soon they broke for air. He leaned his forehead against hers lightly nipping at her lips. "You're good at that. But I think we should practice some more," he said while rasping air into his deprived lungs.

"I don't know," she smirked; "we already make beautiful music together" They both laughed before diving in again.

Notes:

Holy Smoke that was long. All music was:

Acapella by Karmen

Wasted Jamie by Steve Carlson

Music of the Night and All I ask (I feel like that's not the title name) from Phantom of the Opera

Falling Slowly, I used the cover by Lee DeWyze and Kristal Bowersox when they performed on American Idol

I officially can't spell today so anything misspelled is my bad. Thanks so much for reading and remember that comments make me write faster...plus I want to know what you like or hate.

Last thing, I swear! Felicity's back story is going to be the one that I wrote in If You Were Falling. You don't have to read it, but it would give you the mind frame for how I want Felicity to be and how she relates to Dean.


End file.
